She's your granddaughter?
by jeanwolverine52895
Summary: Xaviers grandaughter and grandson come to the mansion. one controls fire, the other electricity, everyone in the mansion soon finds out that they're not as...posh as their dear old grandfather
1. Chapter 1

I listened to the music blast in my headphones. I hummed and danced around a little, I usually danced around my room alone. My mom was at church with my evil stepdad, my older sister Kim was out sleeping with the football team, and my twin brother Dimitri was at Gamestop getting the latest Resident Evil game. I swayed my hips around my room, it was a rather boring room. All of my things with vampires, dead things, anything non religious had to go because of my mom's new husband. I had pretty much lost everything except my good clothes.

My mom had remarried about three years ago, no one in the family but my mom liked him. All three of us kids had to hide who we really were. Kim's a whore, Dimitri is just a teenage boy, alcohol, gore, porn, jacking off, the usual. I on the other hand was none of this, ok I like gory movies but I was what my step father considered the biggest evil ever. I was a mutant, yeah I know I'm a weapon in schools, I'm a half breed in the dog championships. Whatever, I like my powers, I can control electricity. I like making people get shocked, its fun.

"I'm better off without your more then you more then you know" I sang with the music, I was now listening to Daughtry, Over You, it was a really good song. I paused the music as I heard a crash downstairs, I walked downstairs and looked around, nothing. I heard someone knock on the door, I walked over cautiously and opened it. It was a tall bald man with dark brown eyes similar to what my real fathers eyes looked like.

"Can I help you?" I asked he smiled at me.

"I'm Charles Xavier, I'm looking for my daughter in law" he said, I nodded that was my mom's maiden name thankfully I had gotten to keep my name. I didn't want to mention who I was to this stranger though.

"She'll be home soon, you can wait inside if you'd like" I said stepping aside.

"Thank you" he said giving me a smile, he stepped inside and looked around at our plain old kitchen.

"I know weird right" I said, this old guy understood better then my mother.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked and let him sit, he sat.

"No thank you dear" he said I nodded and jumped a little as the door opened and my mother entered. Her jaw dropped, I walked over and took the grocery bags from her.

"This guy wanted to talk to you" I said she swallowed, I started putting the stuff away.

"Leave, you're not welcome here" she said, I frowned and turned. The bald man looked somewhat angry beneath his calm mask.

"Julia, your father was wrong. I think Allyson and Dimitri are headed for the same path" he said, she shook her head. Allyson, that's me, I thought of my twin and I. What path? Dimitri and I are alike in a lot of ways, we both have thick black hair, we both have blue eyes and…..well it actually stops there.

"They're not" she paused in fear.

"Mutants" he confirmed, my jaw dropped, how did he know about me?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Charles Xavier, father of your father. You are my granddaughter and a mutant" he said, I nodded looking away from them. "A very powerful one I'm assuming?" he askedI nodded again.

"Look you can't just barge in here and expect me to welcome you with open arms" my mom said, I sat down heavily and looked at the man. When I was looking in his eyes I saw something I had never seen before from a family member besides my brother. Sympathy.

"Maybe you should" I said, her jaw dropped I looked at her.

"I am what I am, you are what you are" I said she walked over and crouched in front of me.

"Honey we can get the cure" she said, I shook my head.

"Nuh uh they destroyed that place" I said recalling the battle that had been shown on the TV a while ago.

"Julia, I just came to offer her, Kim, and Dimitri the chance to come to my school" he said, I brightened. I hated my public school and going anywhere else sounded good to me.

"Allyson and Dimitri need to stay here" my mom said.

"What about your husband, he's not exactly mutant friendly" I said, she opened her mouth and closed it deciding not to argue. "Mom would you trust him to take care of us?" I asked she nodded tears streamed from her eyes. She wiped them away angrily.

"You know what fine, go" she said standing angrily.

"Mom I was just" I said standing to her height.

"Go, get out" she said, she was glancing behind me.

"You heard your mother, pack your things and go" a voice said, I turned and saw my stepfather.

"I'll be down in a minute" I whispered, I went upstairs and began to pack my things. I grabbed all my cool clothes I had hidden, I sat on my bed and let some tears fall. Sniffling I looked outside the window. I saw a man with red visors leaned against an expensive looking car.

"FREAK" I heard someone yell, I saw my brother running down the street with three other teens chasing him. I grabbed my bag and ran out, I threw my bag down by the car and walked up in front of my brother.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked, I knew the boys from our school.

"He's a mutant, he set a video game rack on fire" one spat, he had one of those lip piercings with the chain that goes up to their nose.

"So what?" I asked.

"She's probably the same" he said stepping up to me, he towered over me.

"I don't need powers to help me" I said, I quickly ripped the chain and piercings away from his face. I grinned triumphantly; I didn't notice his friend step up and club me right in the face. I fell to the ground feeling blood pour from my nose. I saw a line of flames separate me and the boys.

"Get up" a voice yelled, the rest was kind of a blur, I remember running to the car with Dimitri. We jumped in the back not even hesitating.

"God damn" Dimitri said, I nodded and watched as the blood poured from my nose onto my clothes. This was definitely going to change everything in my life.

"Next stop, Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters" the man with the red visors said as he drove. I just nodded and listened as my brother started asking questions. My grandfather, or so he claimed pulled some tissues from the glove compartment and hand me stop the bleeding. I felt my head nearly falling off of my neck, I regained my common sense and realized what had happened. Boy, was I screwed or what?


	2. Premonitions

I threw my roomies football up and down while I lay on my new bed. As soon as we arrived at the huge school I excused myself and found my room. A girl named Rogue awaited me, she was nice enough she seemed kinda bummed but I didn't pressure her into telling me. There was a knock on the door.

"I'm not here leave a message at the beep" I said to myself.

"Ally?" Rogues thick southern accent was easing to my ears. She was definitely a nice person; she cracked the door slightly and peaked in.

"Hey" she said, I nodded to her. She walked in and sat on the corner of my bed. "Dinners ready, Storms homemade cookin', but don't worry, the Professor ordered pizza" she said.

I chuckled "will I have to get a tolerance to it?" I asked she nodded.

"Yeah pretty much" Rogue said, I smiled. "Will you please come to dinner?" she asked. I nodded and got up, we walked to the kitchen talking about stuff. She seemed a little less upset but still something was bothering her. As soon as we made it to the door way she jumped out of the way and I was tackled by someone.

"Where have you been? This place is awesome, I'm on my third Mountain Dew" Dimitri said smiling at me.

"Dimitri, I love you dearly but if you don't get off I'll fry you faster than a Texas prison guard would." (Texas is awesome) In about 1.2 seconds Dimitri had fled back into the kitchen. A big burly man then stood over me.

"Move it or lose it" he growled striking a cord in me.

"Make me you bum" I said angrily suddenly Rogue yanked me up, the guy walked past us and I followed him.

"Ah, Allyson I see you've met Logan" Xavier said, I noticed Dimitri sitting behind him chugging another Mountain Dew.

"Oh you mean Ape man has a name?" I asked sounding shocked. The only other people in the room laughed. One was a man with a red visor who burst out laughing; the other was a woman who chuckled quietly. The big furry, yet slightly attractive oaf turned and growled at me. What appeared to be metal shot out of his knuckles.

"Oh my God. Where do you get your nails done?" I asked; he glared as I smiled politely at him.

"Allyson, I wouldn't be bothering your future gym teacher if I were you" Xavier said, my mouth dropped. Logan gave a loud laugh and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"So he's the one that's gonna give the sex speech?" I asked. Xavier flushed, beer shot out of Logan's nose, the man with the visor started laughing his ass off along with Rogue, and the woman with white hair covered her mouth as she laughed heartily. Dimitri looked tired, he had probably crashed from the Mountain Dews.

"Oh my God" the man with the visor choked out.

"Logan's gonna teach me 'bout sex" Rogue said, Logan began to choke again.

"Forget him, this is a unisex school we can find other people to teach us that stuff" I said.

"What?" Xavier said giving me a look.

"Uhhh see ya later bye" I yelled and took off. I giggled all the way back to my room, I searched through my bag and pulled out a blue raspberry Air Head. I found one of my favorite book, Inkheart, soon enough I was eating, reading, and someone was knocking on my door.

"Its open" I yelled and turned the page I had just finished. Dimitri walked in and collapsed on my bed, I looked at him and sighed. Soon enough Xavier walked in chuckling with the man with the red visors. When I looked at the man with red visors my heart began to thud crazily. I ignored it and thanked the man with the visors for lifting Dimitri up and taking him to his room, which was near mine.

"Poor kid" Xavier said, I raised an eyebrow; I never exactly had sympathy for my brother. Xavier smiled at me and sat on my bed. "What are you reading?" he asked.

"Inkheart by Cornelia Funke, its really good, the second sucks and I have yet to read the third" I said he smiled at me and nodded.

"One of my other students Shannon read all of them, she said the third made up for the second" Xavier said, I nodded.

"So, what's this school like?" I asked wondering what I was in for. He smiled kindly and began to describe the normal stuff, subjects, teachers, meal plans. Then we started going over the weird stuff, such as the X-men.

"Yes, the X-men are a team of mutants from the school that are fighting crime. Sometimes it's just riots, bar fights, even just robberies at times, but there have been others. Such as Magneto, your" he paused and looked like he had said too much. "Grandfather from your mother's side" he said.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME?" I asked fully excited. Xavier looked shocked but I was a big fan of Magneto. One of my classmates chose him as a world leader to write an essay on. After he mocked all of his ideas and mutants I promptly dropped a rather large text book on his head from the floor above in the hallway. Not to mention he had a very bad static problem for a while after.

"Allyson" Xavier warned me. Aw crap, I forgot they were on opposite sides. "Magneto could have destroyed the world and killed millions" he said.

"Yeah but it would have been awesome to watch" I said grinning he rolled his eyes. The man with red visors came back in, I was snickering and Xavier was rubbing his temples. I stopped chuckling as soon as something flashed before my eyes. Just brief glimpses of stuff Dimitri waking up and talking with his roommate and a fight breaking out. I saw a glimpse of Dimitri sliding on what appeared to be ice and falling out a window. I tried to notice everything, there were two gargoyle statues in front of the window that lead to the small, broken, balcony.

"Allyson?" my mind snapped back into reality, the man with the visors and Xavier were staring at me alarmed.

"Where's the hallway with the balcony, the gate is broken so anyone could drop off" I asked.

"Its two halls down that way near Dimitri's room" the man with the visors said. I took off before he even finished the sentence, when I got there a very sleepy looking Dimitri was getting the crap kicked out of him by a boy who had frozen fists. Rogue appeared at the other end of the hallway with Logan.

"Bobby stop" Rogue yelled, Bobby froze the hallway that lead to the balcony keeping Rogue and Logan at a distance.

"Hide behind your powers" Dimitri muttered.

As Bobby raised his fist to hit Dimitri I shuffled over and grabbed his arm. I sent a large electrical current through him he yelped and punched me so hard I fell to the ground. "My fuckin nose" I wailed, suddenly flames shot up around us in a circle. I stood up wearily "enough" I yelled, the guy named Bobby looked like he was in pain.

"What?" Dimitri yelled I gave him a look, the flames died down and surprisingly the floor was not burnt at all. I smiled at Dimitri he glared at me, I didn't notice Bobby taking another swing at Dimitri. He did and he ducked, I unfortunately got whacked in the nose again. When I regained consciousness Logan had punched Bobby out cold, Rogue, Dimitri, the professor, and the man with the visors were hovering over me.

"Allyson can you hear me?" Xavier asked.

"Ouch" I mumbled, Dimitri stood up angrily and stepped towards Bobby. Logan grabbed Dimitris arm.

"Easy he ain't getting up for a while" Logan said. The man with the red visors lifted me gently and with ease.

The woman with white hair walked in "everyone's back in bed" she said. "Now what exactly happened" she asked sounding confused. I thought back, what had happened. I had seen my brother being attacked, and it had happened.

"I'm going to bed" I said and paused. "I have a headache." Brilliant excuse, might as well said I was having my period and I was bleeding on Visor Boy.

"Allyson that's disgusting" Xavier said, his cheeks tinged pink when everyone looked at him strangely. He was reading my mind, that was embarrassing.

"Well, I'm going to bed" I said and climbed out of Visor Boy's arms onto the ground I slowly walked to my room with Rogue close behind. I climbed into bed without even changing.

"Are you ok?" Rogue asked, I opened my eyes and she was hovering over me. Hovering was really becoming annoying.

"Yeah, just tired" I said and rolled over, I was soon asleep after wondering about my premonition and just my life in general.

* * *

I hope you enjoy, please review. This chapter is here because of Courtney, thank you Courts.


	3. Sunday Morning

I felt someone shake my shoulder. I mumbled into my pillow, I was thinking of Visor Boy, he was really cute. I smiled thinking nasty thoughts, someone shook me again.

"Unless you want me to snuggle up with you tonight you better go away" I said.

"Get up lazy ass" a voice said, I opened my eyes and saw Logan.

"Morning Logan, its Sunday. Fuck. Off." I said and hid under the covers. I felt him grab me still wrapped in my covers. I screamed as he flung me over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a minute of walking.

"Your missing a meeting" Logan said, I sighed. Soon enough I was dumped on the ground. I swore and looked out as someone started laughing. I glared at Dimitri who was the one laughing and I thanked Visor Boy for helping me up. Bobby, Rogue, and Xavier were seated at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Logan" Xavier said, Logan, who had buried his face in the fridge looked up.

"What? She wouldn't get up so I brought her here like you said" Logan argued. I walked over to him and the fridge.

"No its fine" I said and hugged him ignoring his protests; I promptly kneed him in the groin. He gasped and fell to the floor, he cupped his nuts as I laughed and grabbed a bottled water from the fridge. Visor Boy and Dimitri were laughing so hard I was sure they would wet themselves.

"Allyson that wasn't very nice" Xavier said, Logan stood up I ran to the other end of the counter.

"How dead am I?" I asked.

"Very" Logan growled, his claws popped out I shrieked and hid behind Rogue.

"Enough everyone sit down" Xavier said.

Everyone sat down, Visor Boy was next to Xavier, Dimitri was next to Visor Boy and Rogue, I was between Logan and Bobby.

"Alright now, first off what triggered the fight?" Xavier asked. Everything was silent for a while, I walked over to the fridge, it was metal. I raked my nails slowly down the front Dimitri pulled his legs up curling into a ball in agony. Everyone else covered their ears, when my little torment session was done I folded my arms and looked at everyone.

"Who wants to speak first?" I asked, Bobby and Dimitri looked at each other angrily. When I placed my hand over the fridge door again Dimitri started to speak.

"I woke up, he was on his phone talking to someone about Rogue. Whoever he last slept with, I think her name was Kitty, is pregnant" Dimitri said, soon enough Bobby's fist collided with my brother's face. Everyone separated them; I stood in front of Bobby pretending to calm him down. I quickly kneed him in the groin as Logan held his arms back.

He fell forward groaning, Logan dropped him due to the fact he was laughing so hard. "You wont have to worry about getting anyone pregnant soon" I said, Logan laughed harder. Xavier, Rogue, and Visor Boy were helping Dimitri and lecturing me at the same time.

"Bobby are you alright?" Visor Boy asked finally walked over to Bobby.

"That bitch nails me in the balls, Scott I'm not doing that good" he said standing "least she doesn't have enough leg muscles to hurt."

"Come on" Rogue said grabbing my arm.

"No, no, if pretty boy here thinks he can take me lets see" I said, Logan straightened up and looked at Bobby warningly. He glared at him.

"She threatens me and you look at ME like that?" he asked, I took a step forward but Dimitri got between us.

"Allyson take Rogue to your room" Dimitri said.

"I can handle this" I said. I recalled a similar time when I was younger. I was being bullied but Dimitri never stood up for me, he was always joking with the bully. Feeding the bully all the information he needed to make me miserable. Back then I didn't know how to take care of myself.

"What the hell?" Dimitri screeched covering his nose. I realized I had punched him, everyone was looking at me, I felt my cheeks burn.

I shrugged, "don't ask me" I said and left. I wondered what had happened, I was just thinking about what he had done. I didn't think I would act on it.

"Hey" a voice called, I stopped, turned and saw Visor Boy walking towards me. "Are you okay?" he asked, he put a hand on my shoulder. The thought of his hand on my shoulder drove me insane but I stayed on the topic he set.

"Yeah I'm fine, I don't know what made me do that" I said, I stuck out my hand. "I'm Allyson."

He shook my hand and smiled at me "Scott Summers" he said. "So, you excited about your first classes here tomorrow?" he asked.

We started to walk down the hallway "Why, are you teaching any of them?" I asked.

"Math and mechanics three nights a week" he said. "You might have Hank for a math teacher though."

"Who's Hank?" I asked, suddenly a blue mutant rounded the corner reading a book.

"Hank" Scott said, the man stopped and looked up. He smiled and continued to walk towards us.

"This must be the lovely girl that's planning on having Logan teach her about reproduction?" he asked I grinned.

"Possibly, I'm Allyson, nice to meet you" I said.

"Henry McCoy, call me Hank" he said, I ended up speaking with them about my possible classes for about an hour before they were called away by Xavier mentally. I explored the mansion, I found a library, which to my delight, but not surprise was empty. I found something very interesting, a set of CD's which contained a history of what had happened. It explained about Jean Grey Summer's life, death, resurrection, and death again. I heard about her marriage to Scott, I also heard about how it was heavily threatened by Logan.

* * *

"Next up we got possibly a few more mutants comin' to the school, Xaviers grandkids. I wonder what they're gonna be like. From what Xaviers told us the schools gonna be an escape for them" I recognized it as Rogues voice ask I laid in my bed. There were a few from Hank, and Xavier but some were Rogue and maybe Logan.

"So you like the records?" I looked up and saw Logan leaning in my doorway.

"Pretty good, its uhhhhhh incredible?" I asked he chuckled.

"Look the way you nailed your brother and Bobby, you don't have to suck up to me. I was pretty impressed by those hits" he said, I smiled.

"So, your don't like Scott, yet you would tap what he did?" I asked he looked hurt for a minute.

"Jean was devoted to Scott in the end. She wouldn't have left him just for me" Logan said.

"You still would have tapped her though" I said he nodded and chuckled.

"Yeah probably" he said, I grinned.

"Yeah, I guess I was right about you" I said, he raised an eyebrow. "You have the same level of hormones as a teenage girl."

He chuckled "easy kid I'm still teaching you" he said I smiled as he left. He wasn't as handsome or James Bond like as Scott but Logan had something. Defiantly something.

* * *

please review


	4. Big Bite

I thought it was weird we still had classes in the summer but it wasn't my school so I could live with it. The beginning classes were okay, but math was amazing. During math, Mr. Summers would lean over me and help out because I had no idea what I was doing. He smelled really good, like Tag or Axe. At lunch things got interesting, I sat with Rogue who was hidden in a corner.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked she looked up and smiled a little. I could tell from the look on her face she was still pretty upset.

"Thinking" she said quietly, she stood.

"Sit, I want to talk to you" I said, she examined me then sat down. "Look, I guess a lot of things have been going on. But I can tell there are a lot of people who care. If you need anyone to talk to I'm here and so are they" I said. Rogue nodded and looked down at her plate she shook her head looking absolutely heart broken.

"Well, most the teachers like me but its hard to discuss romance with them" she said, I nodded. "I'm just not sure how to handle this anymore, one of my closest friends slept with my boyfriend. Now she's pregnant and everyone still thinks I'm a fool" she said, I saw a tear slip down her cheek.

I wiped it away and smiled "hey, don't worry I'm here, that big fuzzy guy seemed to like you, and I'm sure everyone else loves you" I said thinking of how Logan was sure to watch Rogue in gym.

She scoffed "Mr. Summers is rooting for Bobby. So he's spreadin' rumors that I caused all sorts of trouble" she said, her accent was deepening but her voice was crackling.

"Well its none of his, or anybody else's damn business" I said and took a huge bite of salad. "If they mess with you just tell me and I'll end it damn soon" I said.

Rogue smiled at me, "that's sweet but it's my problem, not yours" she said I nodded.

"Well, it would be an honor to kick the crap out of ice boy" I said and smiled she smiled back.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Logan asked, he sat next to me. "What's going on?" he asked.

Rogue chuckled "Bobby's cheated on me and everyone thinks I'm a idiot." I cleared my throat "except Ally."

"Hm, well I guess that we had better have a group discussion" his claws shot out I smiled. Bobby looked over just as Logan turned to glare at him, after a few seconds Bobby looked away and rushed out. I noticed Xavier walking towards us.

"Rogue you better leave we'll handle this" I said, Rogue smiled at us and left.

"So, scaring students away?" Xavier asked and sat next to Logan.

"Now Chuck would we ever do something like that?" Logan asked. I let a giggle slip he turned and winked at me. He winked! Okay so I still liked Scott a lot, but Logan was a bad boy hottie.

"Alright you two, I'm willing to make a deal with you" Xavier said. My ears perked up, Xavier was making me an offer about what? "Allyson, if Bobby refuses to leave Rogue alone and she wishes him to you may defend her. But neither one of you may continue to assault my students." He spoke in a stern voice I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Logan, Rogue, and myself ganging up on Bobby.

"Oh sorry" I said and flushed both men shook their heads.

"You're so much like your father" Xavier said chuckling, he walked back to the teachers table. I noticed Scott was staring at me I smiled and looked away.

"You like him?" Logan asked, I looked at him and titled my head with a small smirk on my lips.

"Maybe, why is he yours?" I asked sweetly. His jaw dropped and he looked pissed. "Sorry, I guess you and him rubbing each other in the shower for weeks would count for something" I said.

SHINKT

LUNGE

DODGE

LAUGH

FAILED TACKLE

RUN LIKE HELL!

* * *

I smiled and walked with Rogue in the crowded New York street drinking ice coffee. Well, she was drinking the crappy bottled Starshmuchs (starbucks) and I was drinking a huge Dunkin' Donuts iced coffee. We were discussing what classes were our favorites.

"Danger room sessions and English" I said. "Arc Angel" was our English teacher, he was a really cute guy but English was the easiest subject for me.

"What about math?" Rogue asked.

"Okay, Scott totally hot but math is horrible. I think he's about had it with me. What about you any classes you like?" I asked and took a long drink.

"Nah, well Danger room is pretty fun but Logan's been so protective of me it's driving me insane" she said as we walked past an assortment of abandoned building.

"Well, you don't have any powers and most students think you betrayed the mutant kind. Just ignore it, he'll calm down eventually" I said.

"How are you visions going?" Rogue asked.

"I haven't been getting any lately……wow that sounded kinda funny huh?" I asked Rogue laughed and choked on her coffee. "I haven't been getting any visions lately, but I'm getting really, really tired lately. The danger room is getting a major ego boost every time I fail on a novice level" I said and looked around the huge streets. Everyone was thinking of something in particular, you could tell just by the looks on their faces. Non of the faces were carefree or curious, they were mostly angry and determined.

"What are we looking at?" Rogue asked, I smiled at her and shook my head.

"I was just thinking about what everyone's thinking about that's so important" I said.

"Wow, are you a telepath?" she asked I shook my head.

"Nah but if I was everyone would know. Just think of what I could make people say" I said and grinned.

"Oh yeah, you could make Dimitri admit he and Jubilee have got it bad for each other" Rogue said. I snickered as she continued "oh man you could make the professor and Logan hook up" I burst out laughing just as she did.

"Jesus Rogue you look amazing" a voice said, I looked up and saw a boy standing in the doorway of an abandoned hotel. He had dark eyes and light blond hair that was spikey. I looked around, we had walked away from the busy streets and now we were in a less crowded area. By less crowded I meant completely deserted.

"John" Rogue whispered he smiled.

"Hey Rogue, how ya doin?" he asked. I looked at Rogue, her eyes read hurt, fear, longing and love.

"Come on Rogue" I tugged her arm, we walked backwards, our eyes never left the boy. A man walked into us, he looked back and mumbled an apology. There was something that he reminded me of, I couldn't think of it though. As soon as both were inside the apartment we ran about a mile to get to the car we had taken from the mansion. With permission by the way, when we got in we locked all the doors and sat in silence.

"Who was that?" I asked her.

"John"

"Stamos?"

"Smartass. No it's the John that use to go to the school and then teamed up with Magneto" Rogue said. "He was Bobby's best friend" she spoke sadly.

"From your tone I guess Bobby wasn't the only one close to him" I said she smiled a little and looked out the window. "So that guy I bumped into, that was Magneto…..my grandfather?" I asked.

"I think so I didn't exactly look" she said, I nodded and started up the car.

"Go to the mall" Rogue said, I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Well, Jubilee always says when your blue get some shoes" Rogue said.

"That does sound like something that Jubilee would say" I murmured. I drove to the mall always checking the GPS. I was thinking about the feeling I got when I looked at him. It was like he had an ice wall around him but inside it was all warm and fuzzy. I didn't think he recognized me, he probably hadn't ever seen me when I was younger anyway.

Rogue and I wandered through the mall looking for Jubilee. We found her, Dimitri, Scott, and Logan in the electronics section. As soon as we walked in Logan looked up his eyes never left mine as we walked over until I tripped and Scott caught me.

"See she's falling for you already" Kitty said as I flushed and thanked him. I was sure to build up the static electricity between her and Dimitri.

"Logan, can we talk with you outside for a minute?" Rogue asked. Logan nodded and left I followed still blushing and unsure of what we were gonna talk about.

"What's goin' on?" Logan asked as soon as we were outside. He looked pretty pissed, Rogue put her hand on his arm.

"Easy, we didn't do anything wrong. We were walking around and we saw Pyro, Magneto bumped into Allyson, that's why she probably smells like him" Rogue explained. Logan looked at me with an almost concerned coating.

"Don't worry, he didn't even recognize me" I said slightly disappointed, he sighed and scratched his left sideburn.

"Look, I've got to talk with Chuck about this. It might be nothing but it might be something. What did they say to you?" Logan asked.

"He said Rogue was lookin' mighty fine" I said with a grin, a look of disgust crossed Logan's face. "I meant that John kid. Ew old guys are nasty" I said wrinkling my nose he chuckled.

"You guys gonna shop cause Chuck gave me this" he said and held up a golden colored credit card. "He thought you might want to WHAT THE HELL?" he barked as tackled him for the card he remained on his feet but I was crawling up his arm. Rogue was laughing so hard I was sure she was gonna pee herself. Logan easily kept the card from me.

"You're an evil man" I said and glared at him he smiled and held the card in front of my nose. I snatched it "mwahaha I'm awesome you suck" I said. And then he dropped me on my ass on the pavement! After Rogue and I started to smack him his cursed us away. So we went shopping, to my surprise Scott came and helped us. He carried our bags, told us when things were to revealing and then yelled at us when we danced around the store in them.

* * *

"Storms back, Storms back!" I screeched jumping up from the counter's chair as I saw jet zooming towards the school. Rogue and Jubilee looked up from my homework that they were copying.

"Why are you so happy, she teaches your crappiest subject" Jubilee said.

"Only when its geography and I have this good feeling. Like something really goods gonna happen" I said she rolled her eyes. I didn't mention i had had about four more coffee's.

"I'll take your bags to your room, go see what's makin' ya jumpy" Rogue said, I could tell she was tired, her accent was getting heavy. I smiled gratefully and ran for the hanger, I really was starting to get use to the building. I knew almost every nook and cranny, except the classrooms, I was having trouble remembering those, for some reason, or another. As soon as I got to the hanger I saw Storm flirting with a guy I knew very well.

"Kurt holy monkey butt what are you doing here?" I asked, he looked over and appeared right in front of me.

"Allyson what are you doing here?" he asked and hugged me. I shrieked as he swung me around. Kurt had tried to go to church in our town but my mom's husband threw him out because he made my mom uncomfortable. That's how she got to know him, and how my life at home was virtually ruined.

"Do you two know each other?" Storm asked confused and slightly hurt.

"Yep, my moms husband threw him out of our church, I hid him in the gamestop in the back room" I said proudly. "They owed me a favor, so for a few days Kurt was treated like a king" I said.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, I held my hand out to the jet. Electricity flowed to my hand in a steady stream. "Ah, well that explains it pretty well" he said.

"I know; pretty awesome. So are you guys like you know?" I asked completely serious Storm and Kurt blushed.

"Hey Snotball" Logan said walking in, I rolled my eyes.

"I sneezed, I covered my mouth, its not like I sneezed on you" I said he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but you covered your mouth after it was all over the back of my seat" Logan said.

"Ha ha ha" Kurt said, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So when's the baby due?" I asked Storm who flushed and looked enraged. I snickered and left very quickly. Only to collide into Scott and Xavier, literally, as soon as my butt hit the ground I heard Logan bark out laughing.

"You suck!" I yelled. Scott helped me up while he and Xavier snickered at me.

"So, Logan told me about today, do I tell anyone else?" Xavier asked, Scott excused himself and headed to greet Kurt.

"No, I think it should be kept quiet. He didn't even notice us" I said, he nodded.

"Just be careful, don't go near him" Xavier said, I nodded. He kissed my forehead "he's not like your mother, he would adore you. The risk is massive though" he said.

"What if I saw him alone and didn't tell him about me being at the school or anything" I said.

"Allyson" he said, I looked at him. "It's a no, I can't put you in that kind of danger."

"Alright, but if you ask me, Rogue and Pyro are in love, completely" I said he smiled.

"I know, but they'll figure it out" he said. "I better go greet Kurt would you like to join me?" Xavier asked.

"Nah, I think someones cooking some food I'll be upstairs" I said he smiled and we went in opposite directions.

"The food in the microwave is mine" Logan yelled as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Catch me if you can sucka" I yelled and ran to the kitchen with absolutely no intention of eating his food. I smirked as Rogue and Jubilee continued to wolf down his food not even noticing me. Logan walked in and looked at their backs, he looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged with a grin plastered on my face.

"OY" he yelled, Jubilee choked on the huge piece of meatloaf she had put in her mouth and Rogue had gravy running down her chin onto her clothes.

"We were testing it" Jubilee said and rushed out I burst out laughing, after kicking me in the butt so hard I fell Rogue left trying not to giggle. I was laughing so hard I was crying when Scott and Storm entered.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Storm asked, I nodded my head and stood. I nearly fell and Scott caught me, I noticed Logans upper lip curl when he looked at me and Scott but I was still laughing to hard to care.

"What did we miss?" Storm asked.

"Her snotty friends choking" Logan said, I giggled and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Logan's fly's down" I said, Logan checked and his face flushed. Scott started to laugh Storm patted me on the head chuckling softly and Logan glared.

"Bite me kid" he growled.

"If you really wanted me to, you would have kept your fly down" I said and winked. Scott looked disgusted, Storm laughed and then slapped a hand over her mouth muffling her giggles. Logan actually raised an eyebrow then winked at me as I left.

* * *

Wow that's a long chapter, please review!


	5. New Recruits

"Come on, there's got to be some job I can do to earn money for those tickets" I begged, as much as I did Xavier wouldn't budge.

"You've got to find someone who has a spare job for you" Xavier said, Logan walked into the kitchen. I smiled and beat him to the fridge. I yanked out a beer for him and opened it.

"Here you go" I said handing it to him and pushing him over to the chairs at the island. He sat down and gave me a curious look. "Just being friendly" I said smiling.

"Allyson is planning on taking Rogue out to a Broadway show for her birthday. She needs a spare job for the money to pay for it" Xavier said, I glared at him. He smiled and shrugged.

Damn old people.

"Look, if you clean my room, vacuum it, laundry, even any stains on the carpet I'll give you enough money for two shows and dinner" Logan said, I screeched and threw myself on him.

"Thank you so much Logan" I said, I kissed him on the cheek just as Scott walked in. I skipped out humming pausing momentarily to bring Scotts jaw back up. I couldn't stop grinning as I went back to my room Jubilee and Rogue were still talking about Jubilee being asked out by Dimitri. I rolled my eyes and jumped on my bed.

"Hey girly, what are you smiling about?" Jubilee asked looking over at me. We generally got along, we weren't totally alike but we weren't polar opposites either.

"Oh nothing" I said I smiled. No one had any idea I was taking Rogue to a Broadway show, I figured Rocky Horror Picture Show would be cool for Rogue. She was beginning to like more weird and gothic stuff which meant she was looking through my stuff more. I didn't actually purchase any of the clothes that I tried on at the store so I had such a small wardrobe Rogue decided to leave that and tackle all of my accessories and movies.

After more interrogating and them getting nothing from me they decided to go to the game room and talk with Dimitri who was basically always there when he wasn't eating or in classes. I pulled out my math book and began to get to work. When I was finished I decided to go explore the mansion, I knew where everything I was suppose to know about was but I hadn't found out any of the mansions secrets. I was disappointed to find absolutely nothing. As I was headed back upstairs all the X-men stormed past me Dimitri included.

"Allyson I need you to watch the kids" Logan said bringing up the rear

"What for?" I asked totally confused. Everyone looked seriously panicked and it was beginning to freak me out.

"There's a mission, look just do it and you won't have to clean my room" Logan said, he jumped down the remaining five steps and ran the other way.

"What?" I asked quietly turning the other way.

* * *

"Come on everyone, Hank will finish examining you and then we'll find somewhere for you guys to sleep" Storm said helping everyone out of the jet. They had found another mutant testing facility. There were mostly children there. The X-men had already decided to cancel summer classes, it would just be too stressful for everyone.

"I'll go set up some bunks in the living room" Logan said, Rogue, Jubilee, and Kitty offered to help. They went upstairs into the living room and found the bunks were already set up, with children already in them. On the screen was the main menu to the Resident Evil movie.

"What the hell?" Rogue asked quietly, Logan wandered over to the couch and looked over it. He saw Allyson buried under three kids that were lying on top of her.

"EVERYBODY UP" Jubilee yelled at the top of her lungs, everyone woke up startled. The three young kids lying on Ally were thrown off when she jumped up.

"What the hell?" a pissed child yelled.

"Everyone get to your own rooms. Don't even bother undoing the bunks, any questions?" Logan barked. There were three seconds of silence, when Logan roared everyone got the message and quickly ran off in different directions the younger ones were beginning to cry. Logan had never been mean to them, he'd always been quiet but he'd never yelled like that. The older preteen kids were pissed and slightly shocked.

Allyson stood and was beginning to spark with electricity "what the hell is wrong with you Logan?" Allyson asked.

"Ally now's not a good time, go downstairs and help everyone" Logan said. Allyson gave him a look and walked right past him. He heard her head down the staircase.

"Come on, let's clean this place up" Logan said looking at the blankets on the floor and the popcorn everywhere.

* * *

"Goodnight everyone" I said as I finished tucking in some of the younger kids that had come with the others. Apparently they had found another mutant testing facility, there were tons of kids. We would be busy the rest of the summer helping them to adjust and such. At least school classes were canceled; I headed up to the kitchen where the X-men were relaxing. To my least surprise most had left for bed except Storm and Kurt who looked deep in conversation.

I looked at the clock, I realized it was 5:30 am. I looked at the couple talking about something. I decided to leave the mansion for a while. I walked into the kitchen "I'm gonna go for a ride I'll be back in a bit okay?" I asked.

"Alright, promise me you'll be careful alright?" Storm asked I nodded. "Alright go ahead" Storm said with a nod. I took one of the old convertible cars that Scott never used because it was an ugly color. It was like an ice blue with a tint of sea green. It really was ugly, but it still ran as far as I knew. I grabbed a hoodie and climbed in.

You know when you think things aren't gonna get any worse, and then it does? I'm prone to those moments, seriously. When I was about five miles from the outer area of New York City the car stopped. I looked at the gas gauge and frowned.

"Logan" I growled, I climbed out and decided I would head for the city. I started walking, but I went barefoot so my feet were bloody, sore and the calluses and such were ripped right off. At mile three, it started to pour, I frowned. I hadn't put the roof over the car, even if I had remembered it was stuck anyway so, oh well. Two more miles and I collapsed, a few minutes later I heard a door open and I heard someone say "Jesus" and then I was out again.

* * *

"You gave us quite a scare" a voice said as I woke. I opened my eyes and saw Magneto, my grandfather, standing in front of me, I realized my hands were tied behind me. This wasn't exactly working out well.

* * *

Please review. Is Magneto good or bad? Feel free to guess, sorry this took so long. I know it hasn't got any jokes but it was suppose to be serious so yeah lol.


	6. Erotic Dreams and Powers Old and New

"What do you want with me?" I asked the old man, he smiled at me which freaked me out. He nodded to the kid named John; he walked over and undid the ropes that tied me. I stood up unsure of whether or not I should trust them; they had tied me up after all. "What do you want with me?" I repeated.

"Easy, you passed out at our doorstep. Do we know you?" Magneto asked me.

"No, but I know you. You're that guy on the news they're always lying about" I said. John looked at him confused but Magneto never looked away from me.

"Lying?" Magneto asked calmly.

"I don't think you're a threat anymore" I said firmly, sucking up usually helped in a situation. And as long as he didn't know who I was then I would be fine.

"My God, you're so much like your father" he mumbled. My eyes widened and I looked down, he knew who I was.

"I guess I am" I said looking him dead in the eyes. I realized he was looking at me lovingly, but almost sad in a way. "Why are you here?" I asked him he shrugged.

"Well, after being the most wanted person in the world I'm not exactly welcome at the local Holiday Inns" he said.

"Well, if you do find a Holiday Inn in New York that's actually clean enough to sleep in gimmie a call. Right now I've got to get back to the mansion at least Rogue should be worried" I said and turned to the door.

"Oh she's on her way" Magneto said calmly, I faced him.

I studied his face, it was calm and sad. It wasn't much to go on but I was pretty sure he wasn't about to harm me. "How?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Pyro called her. She should be arriving shortly" Magneto said, as soon as he said that I heard presumably the front door open.

"John, Allyson?" Rogue yelled, I turned and opened the door.

"Up here Rogue" I yelled, I turned to the two guys. "Thank you for helping me, and I really mean it. Anything could have happened if you guys weren't there" I said they nodded. I walked over and hugged Magneto just as Rogue entered.

"I promise, I'll make it up to you" I said and turned, Rogue was smiling in the doorway, I looked at John who was grinning at her.

"Thanks John" she said I saw her cheeks were becoming flushed.

"I'll see you guys later" I said, Magneto raised his eyebrow.

"Well" I said and looked around the dirty room. "Needs a womans touch" I said and left. Rogue followed, as soon as we were outside she began to interrogate me.

"Did you really run out of gas? Are you okay? What happened? You know the professor thinks you're shopping! I had to lie!" she said as we got into the little black car she brought.

"Look, I'm really sorry, yes I really ran out of gas, yes I'm fine, I passed out, and once again I'm really sorry you had to lie" I said, she sighed and did a U-turn.

"Its okay, I got some gas in the back"

"Ewey, roll down the window"

"Oh bite me" she said, we burst out laughing. "So, did you talk with Magneto?" Rogue asked.

"Well, kind of but it was mostly me rambling" I answered she nodded. "John isn't half bad looking" I murmured she looked at me shocked causing us to swerve wildly.

"ACK woah jeeze I was just kidding" I said, she looked back at the road.

"Don't ever do that to me" she breathed I laughed.

"Someone's territorial" I said in one of those annoying sing song voices she growled deep in her throat.

"Damn right" she said and pretended to snarl at me I laughed again.

"Alright, alright he's all yours" I said.

When we made it to my car we filled it up as much as we could with the gas can and sped off toward the mansion. To my fear everyone was up and running a-mock when we arrived. I went to my room and cleaned up, I scrubbed my entire body that way Wolverine wouldn't be able to smell Magneto or John on me.

I walked into the dining room, it was really packed. I looked around clueless, then I remembered when everyone came back they brought tons of kids with them. I looked around for Rogue, I saw her talking with Logan. I walked over and smiled at Logan.

"Morning Logan" I said cheerfully.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked I frowned.

"Sorry, I went out to go shopping, and then the car ran out of gas, so I had to walk a few miles to call Rogue" I said.

"Your feet are bleeding, why didn't you go to Hank" he asked. I frowned deeper, maybe he knew I knew Hank had the same smelling senses as he did.

"Well, with everyone here its probably pretty crazy for him" I answered he raised an eyebrow.

"You're feet are bleeding, you're going to stain your slippers" he said and walked away keeping a steady glare on his face.

"That was close" Rogue said, I looked at her. Her face just screamed fear.

"Look" I said gently grabbing her shoulders, she looked at me worried. "I'll go find Logan and tell him the truth, let me just grab an apple and I'll go" I said, she smiled gratefully.

"Thanks" she said, I nodded. It was obvious it had bothered her to lie to Logan. Not that the feeling really thrilled me either. I looked around and saw everyone was packed onto the benches and all the food was being eaten. I saw Storm and Scott talking at the teachers table, I saw a bowl of apples next to them.

"Hey guys" I said walking over, they both gave me a tired smile.

"Hey" Storm said and was interrupted by a loud crash coming from somewhere. "Excuse me" she said and left in a hurry.

"Kurt's trying to teleport through three walls now" I said knowing exactly what had happened. A few days before he ended up getting stuck in my door, I kept tickling him until Storm came and stopped me.

"Nice, can we go on a walk?" Scott asked as I grabbed an apple, I shrugged.

"Sure, I was just going to go find Logan" I answered.

Scott looked at the clock, "he's probably downstairs in the danger room."

"Well, you could escort me there" I said putting my hand out, he smirked and took it pulling me close.

"On the house" he whispered, I blushed.

"Well then I'm cashing in" I said and turned, I started to walk away and when he caught up with me there was a doofy grin on his face.

"So, where were you when you went out?" he asked when we were alone in the halls.

"I went shopping, but I forgot my purse, and then I ran out of gas when I was headed back" I said he raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds like you had fun"

"Oh yeah it was thrilling"

Scott smiled at me "so what do you need to talk to Logan for?" Scott asked. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow he shrugged "curious."

"I was going to ask him what his problem was earlier" I asked, he looked at me confused. "Everyone was sleeping down here and he woke everyone up, including me"

"Well, the new kids needed a place to sleep"

"They could have slept in our rooms"

"Ah yes and the older kids really wouldn't mind that" Scott said I smirked.

"Well, it still wouldn't have woken me" I said, Scott rolled his eyes just as we were walking up to the danger room.

"Thanks for walking me here" I said and smiled at him.

"We should definitely do it again" he said with a grin.

I laughed and punched him in the shoulder "go away doofy" I said laughing. He laughed and left, I smiled watching him go, he was really sweet.

"You lookin for me?" a voice asked, I turned and saw Logan standing before me. He had a white fluffy towel wrapped around his hips and he was wet from a shower. "I think your jaw just dislocated itself" he said.

I lifted my jaw, what a smartass. "I came here to tell you the truth about what happened" I said, he raised an eyebrow and stood away from the doorway letting me into the guys locker room. I walked in and saw it was clean, very clean. "Wow, its like really sanitary in here" I said, I was definitely trying to hard not to think about the very buff man in the towel behind me.

"Lets not play games" he said in my ear, suddenly he had me pressed against one of the lockers and was kissing me deeply.

"Allyson" I heard Rogues voice, it sounded pretty distant I was sure I could have some fun before she found us. "Allyson" a voice snapped, I opened my eyes and realized I had fallen asleep on the bed after changing into my pajamas after my shower. I looked at the doorway and saw Rogue standing there.

"What?" I asked.

"Logan's all pissed at us, he wants to see you in the danger room"

"Oh, okay thanks Rogue" I said she nodded and left. "Maybe I should change" I decided looking at my pajamas. "No, Logan's a teacher, and he's not like telepathic or anything. He wouldn't know"

* * *

"Hey Logan" I said walking down the basements hallway, Logan was leaning against the danger room door smoking.

"You know, Xavier will kill you if he catches you smoking around me" I said, he looked at me and smiled.

"Well then we just wont tell him now will we?" he asked, I walked over cautiously. "I aint gonna hurt you kid. I just wanna know why you smell like Magneto and the flame thrower" Logan said.

"I went for a drive, my car broke down, I walked five miles to their building. When I passed out they took care of me" I said, he gave me an odd look.

"Did you have Hank examine you?" he asked.

"No, why would I?" I asked.

"You're bleeding" he said he walked over and began to sniff down my body, which I did find strangely erotic. He made it down to my feet and slipped one out of the bunny slipper I was wearing. "This looks pretty bad" Logan said and stood up.

"Everyone was so busy, why worry them even more?" I asked, he frowned, I couldn't tell if he thought I was lying.

"Come on, we better bandage it" he said and headed for the medical room.

I frowned, I didn't need any help, especially from Logan. As soon as I took a step forward a vision crashed through my mind. Rogue was talking with Kitty, they hugged and all of a sudden Kitty dropped to the ground. I saw Kitty later in the sick bay crying and Rogue standing on top of the school. I was confused and my mind was racing, Rogue suddenly jumped. "NOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed and jumped up knocking Logan on his ass. I guess he was checking on me or something.

I ran upstairs and tried to think of where I had seen them, something was going to happen when Kitty touched Rogue. It was Kitty's room, it had to be she had the balcony in her room. I knew because Rogue told me about when they used to share a room. I ran past Scott and Storm promptly knocking them over. I ignored them calling after me all I could think of was Rogue and Kitty.

Rogue had no power, she had taken the cure. The cure might have worn off but I doubted it, just because I wanted it to not happen. I was trying to remember what her power was prior to the cure, I was something deadly. I found Kitty's door open, Rogue was just about to hug Kitty.

"No Rogue" I yelled and ran over, I slammed Rogue onto the ground. I felt my head begin to spin, all sorts of visions flashed in front of my eyes. They were all about Rogue; I stood up not really seeing anything but the visions.

"NOOOO" I heard Rogue cry in agony. I stumbled around holding my head, what was going on? All these visions were passing so fast it was hard to tell what was going on. I was hardly even aware of what was going on, I felt myself stumble outside the balcony. It was raining heavily, I heard thunder crack behind me.

"Allyson!" a voice exclaimed I looked up and saw my stepfather walking towards me. He looked like an axe murderer, but he still resembled his old self.

"No stay away from me" I yelled.

"Allyson it's me" he exclaimed, he had Xavier's voice.

"No, you're lying" I screamed and backed up, my mother appeared behind him. She was beautiful; she looked like she had just stepped out of Step ford.

"Allyson, you need to tell us what's wrong" she said, she sounded like Storm.

"No. NO! You know what's wrong!" I screamed. What was happening to me? Why no one sound like they did normally?

"Allyson, its us" my stepfather said interrupting my train of thoughts.

"No, don't confuse me" I screamed and held my head. Why were they here? Why did they look so….strange. I heard thunder crack behind me, the rain slowed and finally stopped. The thunder and lightning continued, I felt the edge of the balcony right behind me, the gate was wobbly.

"Allyson, get away from the edge" my stepfather yelled and started to run over to me.

"NOOO" I screamed and backed up even further, I heard a snap and began to fall back.

* * *

**please review its not that difficult**


	7. Unexpected visitor

"She took quite a fall, I'm surprised she's not dead, or even injured" Hanks voice woke me. I tried to remember what had happened, but alas, nothing.

"How long until she'll wake up, it's not a coma is it?" Storm asked.

"How long until I have permission to kick the crap out of you for waking me up?" I asked and covered my eyes before opening them. Storm, Hank, Xavier, Dimitri and Rogue all had their faces above mine.

"Are you okay?" Rogue asked, I wiggled my body and nodded.

"I feel fine, but I've got a massive headache" I said, I sat up. Dimitri helped to hold me up, I held my head. "What happened?" I asked, Rogue looked away almost as if she was guilty for something.

"Rogue's power returned, you had a vision of some sort. Rogue says when you knocked her out of the way you touched her skin. Due to your telepathic abilities you absorbed her memories and some of her imagination. You thought Storm and I were your parents" Xavier said.

"Are you okay Rogue?" I asked, she glance at me and walked out. I noticed she had begun to cry. "I've got to talk to her" I said and started to move.

"Oh no you're not, you're staying here. Jubilee and I will talk with her" he said. He had begun to work out and had remained macho ever since, even though he only started three days ago.

"Please" I said to Xavier who smiled and shook his head.

"Whats going on?" Logan asked walking in.

"They're holding me prisoner, do something" I said he rolled his eyes.

"I take it you're feeling better" he said sitting on the rolling chair that had been backed into a corner.

"Very, now get me out of here" I said as Hank began to put sticky things on me. "Oh never mind, electric shocks to the nipples always make me feel better" I said.

Hank burst out laughing, Storm hid her chuckles, Xavier smiled and shook his head, and Logans eyebrows had shot so far up they were hidden beneath his hairline. Kurt and Scott walked in looking confused, they examined the scene, looked at each other and shrugged.

"Come on, I've got to go see Rogue" I said.

"The best thing to do is to leave her alone for a little while" Scott said. "Jubilee followed her, she'll be fine"

"Someones crying and you let Jubilee talk to her?" I asked Jubilee was nice, but she was very rude.

Dimitri cleared his throat "that is my girlfriend, be nice" he said. I rolled my eyes, Jubilee would be in love, find someone else, and dump him. Then, when she would come crawling back he'd say no and she would bawl to me. Yes, I do say these things about my friends.

"Come on please let me see Rogue" I begged, they shook their heads.

"Grrr" I growled, they smirked and continued to run tests and talk.

* * *

SNARL

GRAWR

BWAG!!!!

"Oh for the love of monkey nuts" I said jumping out of the medical bed. My stomach had been growling like a rabid dog for twenty minutes and I couldn't take it anymore. I headed upstairs for the kitchen, I heard someone working in the kitchen. I slinked over to the doorway, Logan had his back turned to me and was making a sandwich.

I began to step forward, I was getting closer and closer. _This is amazing, Wolverine has no idea I'm here! _I thought to myself. I was about to jump on him when he finally spoke.

"You know I could hear your stomach from all the way up here" he said and turned to me.

I felt my face scrunch up "you suck" I said, he held out a half of his sub. I kissed him on the cheek"love ya babe" I said and grabbed it, I bit into it and sat at the island. I heard him chuckle.

"You're not too bad kiddo" he said and sat with me.

"Finally someone else notices" I said, he gave me kind of a half smirk.

"Rogue's sleeping in your room. She's planning on leaving tomorrow" Logan said.

"What?!" I asked jumping up.

"Easy, the professor will get her out of it before she goes. I can almost guarantee it, now let her sleep" Logan promised.

"Humph" I humphed and continued to eat.

"So how do you feel?" Logan asked.

"Okay I guess. My muscles and bones feel like Jell-O though" I said.

He nodded "that was a pretty hard fall you took, do you remember landing?" he asked, I shook my head.

"No, I can hardly remember anything right before the fall; I remember Rogue said something about you wanting to talk to me. Did I miss anything important?" Logan shook his head no. "Whats wrong with you, you're acting more strange then you usually do" I said finishing of my sandwich, and getting up to find a drink.

"Allyson, you should have died when you landed on that car. Did you see what you did to it?" Logan asked, I cracked open a can of coke and sat down.

"My fat ass probably dented it, so what?" I asked. So what if I had landed on a car and dented it? They do it in the movies so why can't I?

"Allyson, you landed on my jeep"

"So"

"Iron bars."

"…..huh?"

"Do you have magnetic powers?" Logan asked me.

"No, what are you even talking about?" I asked.

"Come with me" he said and grabbed my hand, I felt my face flush. He was a sexy beast. _Allyson control yourself, he's just a guy! _I thought to myself following him. My eyes kept wandering down to his amazing butt for some reason.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I asked. He dragged me into the garage. I saw what looked like a convertible under a tarp, he walked me over to it then stared at me. "What?" I demanded.

He took the tarp off, the jeeps metal bars had been flattened completely. The car was like a pancake, everything had been crushed to the bottom of the seats. I felt that my jaw had dropped, I shut it. How could I have done this without dying?

"Easy kid" Logan said and out an arm around my shoulder. I noticed I was crying and wiped the tears away. "Calm down" Logan said and pulled me into his chest. I felt my heart pounding away while I cried. What the hell did that to the car? Was it really me?

"How could I do that?" I asked pulling away. I wiped my eyes and looked at my gut. "Damn, I shouldn't have eaten that sandwich" I said even though I was just about average.

"Kid, I think you did this with your mind" Logan said, I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Do you think I have Magneto's powers?" I asked.

He nodded "it would make sense" he said. I leaned against the car and started to think. Could I have other powers? Did I inherit the same powers as one of my grandfathers? "Allyson?" Logan asked snapping me out of thought.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked, he stepped closer to me and cupped my face.

"Look, you better get to bed. I think you need to rest before you even start worrying about this" he said.

I felt my cheeks burning as soon as he cupped my face. I nodded agreeing to what he said. He looked amazing; he looked me directly in the eye. I felt my heart race as our faces got closer our lips just barely touched when he shot away.

"What's?" I began he covered my mouth with his hand.

"shhh" he said, he walked over to the door leading inside and poked his head in. He turned back to me "someone's here to see you" he said.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Rogue looked at the door curiously then looked at her alarm clock. It was late, Rogue shrugged figuring Xavier was going to try to talk her into staying. She walked over to the door and opened it, her heart let out a loud boom.

"Pyro" she whispered sounding horrified.

* * *

Please review!!!!


	8. Get Used To It

"Hey Rogue" Toad said from behind Pyro, he hopped past Rogue who had locked gaze with John. "So much for a warm welcome, where's this chick Ally?" Toad asked hopping up and down on her bed.

"Storm toasted him" Rogue said to Pyro referring to Toad.

"Apparently it didn't finish him off" Pyro said.

"But I will" a voice growled, the trio went into the hall way and saw Logan at the end of the hall with his claws ready. Ally ran up behind him panting.

"Easy Logan, lets just see what they want" Ally said.

"See, I told you she'd be fine, Magneto crushed the car perfectly, a few bumps, a few bruises, she's fine. Now, any food we can take back?" Toad asked Pyro punched him in the arm.

Logan snarled Ally put her hand on his shoulder and stepped next to him. "Magneto saved me?" she asked.

"Yeah, we weren't gonna break in but something's wrong with the intercom. Besides, we needed to check on you two" Pyro said and looked at Rogue who looked down.

"Well, we're fine. I'll make you guys some food then you need to leave" Ally said.

"I don't think so" Logan barked making everyone jump.

"Logan" Ally snapped. "They were checking on Rogue and I, you can't be mad at them for that, they haven't done anything wrong" Ally reasoned.

"Rogue move" a voice ordered, everyone looked up in time to see Scott with his hand on his sunglasses.

"Scott no" Rogue yelled and stood in front of them, Pyro nudged her out of the way and stepped in front of her.

"Bring it on shades" Pyro barked, Scott lowered his glasses sending a beam out which hit Pyro square in the chest sending him back into the door frame.

"No" Rogue and Ally screamed, Rogue raised her hand and suddenly Scott went flying back down the hallway before finally hitting a wall. The students began to exit their dorms they all began to murmur. Some ran to find the professor, some were checking on Scott, while Toad, Ally, and Rogue were checking on Pyro.

"I'll go get Hank for these two" Logan said, as Ally and Rogue laid Pyro on his chest. There was a huge gash on the back of his head where blood was coming out rapidly. Ally slipped off her shirt placing it on the cut, revealing her black sports bra to everyone.

"No need" Hank said bounding in, Scott walked over holding his own head, nothing appeared to be bleeding or broken on him.

"You're not really going to treat them are you?" Scott asked, Ally stood up and shoved him back.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?!?" I exclaimed shoving Scott back.

"They're fugitives, how was I suppose to know what they were planning?" Scott asked. No one really noticed the professor, Bobby, Storm, Jubilee, and Dimitri show up.

"They said they were just checking on Rogue and me, why would you just shoot him huh?" I exclaimed shoving him back again.

"Allyson, we don't know what they were planning" Scott said grabbing my wrists.

"Let go of me" I shrieked and shoved him back.

"Allyson enough" the professor yelled.

"Ally, we don't even know what they really were here for" Scott said.

"Maybe we should go" Toad said as Pyro began to come to.

"Scott look at them, they're thinner then Paris Hilton, why would they try to fight us?" I asked.

"Get a grip, no one cares about them" Scott said, finally my anger boiled over. They cared enough about me, or about what Magneto wanted to come and check on me. I punched him directly in the face and spun around.

"Allyson control your anger" Xavier said firmly as I walked past him.

"If I wasn't you would know" I said and helped Pyro up. Toad took the first aid kit from Beast and hopped down the hallway. I followed him and Dimitri followed me.

"Allyson where are you going?" Dimitri asked.

"I'm taking Pyro and Toad to their car and driving them to their home" I replied feeling rage inside me.

"We walked" Pyro said groggily.

"Then we'll take a car" I answered.

"Allyson" Dimitri said jumping in front of me, he grabbed my shoulders. "What are you doing? They could have killed you, besides you made it sound like you're on their side"

"There is no side, and until everyone can learn to get along I'll help anyone who needs it, even them. Maybe you guys will learn a lesson" I said and pushed past him partially dragging a tired and injured Pyro.

"You know, that's really nice of you to say, I hate you, but it was nice of you to say" Toad said bouncing into the garage.

"Shut up Toad" Pyro muttered, I smiled at him and laughed out loud when I saw Toad frowning.

"Come on, we'll take the truck" I said and put Pyro in the back. I handed Toad a blanket, he looked at it confused. "Keep him warm and try to stop the bleeding" I said.

"Can't I drive?" he asked with a pout.

"I'd like the three of us to survive" I said and grabbed the key from the rack. I got in and started up the car just as Xavier appeared in the doorway.

"Allyson, we'll treat them here" Xavier said calmly.

"What?" I heard Scott yell.

I chuckled "I'll treat them where they'll be more comfortable, and welcome, like a sewer or something" I said and put it into gear.

"Hey" Toad said sticking his head in the back window. "I resen AGGGGGG" he yelled toppling backwards as I slammed on the gas.

"You suck" he yelled as I sped down the road.

* * *

"Where's Allyson?" Storm asked as Xavier entered the Medical room where Hank was treating Scotts injuries.

"She said she would treat them somewhere else where they would be more comfortable, like a sewer" Xavier said. Scott snorted, Hank pressed on his nose and he let out a very feminine squeak.

"Oops" Hank said annoyed.

"Rogue, when did you get telekinesis?" Logan asked, Rogue was seated in a chair looking through a medical book.

"I'm not sure, it could be one of the other people I absorbed" Rogue answered unsure. She was lying and she knew it, she got it as soon as she absorbed Allyson. She felt a major power boost as soon as she had absorbed her, she just needed to see if Allyson knew anything about it.

"Rogue" Xavier said giving her a look.

"Well, I don't know" she said almost sounding distraught.

"I'm gonna follow her" Logan said standing up.

"I'll go with you" Rogue offered.

"No way, I don't want you to start playing footsie with flame boy while I'm not lookin" Logan said

"I've done much worse while you haven't been looking" Rogue spat and stormed out angrily leaving everyone open mouth and bug eyed.

"This does not bode well" Dimitri said as Logan stomped off in a huff.

* * *

I helped stitch up Pyros head, which wasn't too bad. Magneto asked what happened and when Toad told him he remained silent. "Sleep" I said to Pyro who was struggling to stay awake on the only bed in the apartment. In a few seconds he was sleeping. I walked over to Magneto who was staring out the window in the entry room.

"You're friends here" he said. I looked out the window and saw Logan headed for the door.

"Thank you" I said, he turned to me looking confused.

"For what?" he asked.

"For saving me, I owe you my life" I said, he smirked.

"I'd say it's the least I could do" he said.

"Agreed, now stay away from her" Logan said from the doorway.

I spun around angrily and stomped over to him "can you X-men mind your own business for two friggin seconds?" I asked.

He laughed "sorry sweetheart but you are my business, come outside when you're done, we need to talk" he said and left cockily.

"Oooooo" I growled.

"Since when did you become that beasts business?" Magneto asked, I thought back to our kiss. It was magical to say the least, even though we hardly touched it was still awesome.

"Oh I'm not really sure, could have been when I asked if he was teaching sex ed" I started which proved I had excellent timing because right at that moment Magneto was drinking water, he sprayed it out of his mouth and nose. Toad, who was using his tongue to swing from the rafters gagged and dropped to the ground breaking a coffee table. "Or when we kissed" I said. Magneto started to cough harder Toad began to gag.

"Oh like kissin you would be any better, you have way to much tongue" I spat at Toad.

"Oh I don't use this tongue for kissing" he said and wagged it at me, suddenly a metal food tray raised up and hit him in the back of the head hard enough for him to go toppling forward.

I laughed, it felt really good. "Allyson" Magneto said to me, I turned to him, he looked worried. "Just be careful at the institute, after you stood up for us people aren't going to take to kindly to it" Magneto said.

I hugged him he didn't respond for a few seconds then he hugged back. "I think everyone's just gonna have to learn to deal with it, I'll come back as soon as I can" I said. We heard a sniffle and looked at each other, then there was a small cry and we saw Toad crying into a tissue.

"Wuss" Pyro yelled from the bedroom.

"Shut up I'm not made of stone" Toad yelled back, he noticed we were watching. "Sorry, please continue" he said.

I laughed and Magneto chuckled "I'll be seeing you guys soon, take care" I said and left. I felt great while I walked down the stairs, he was really cool, and he saved my life.

"Allyson" Logan said, I jumped out of fear and fell on my butt.

Logan laughed and walked over to help me up "I'm not here to yell at you" he started.

"Speaking with volume?" I offered.

He smiled at me, "no. I think it was cool, you know what you did. Standing up for Pyro and Toad, it was stupid, but I am proud."

"Yeah, yeah, you're just happy I kicked the crap out of Scott"

"Maybe" he replied, we laughed, and he cupped my face again. "I really am proud of you, and I also wanted to apologize" he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For kissing you, you're much younger than me and it was totally inappropriate" Logan said with his face still close to mine.

"Then why are you looking at me like you wanna kiss me again?" I asked smiling.

"Because I do, but I can't it just wouldn't be right" he said.

I kissed him gently, he quickly turned it into a deep-pressed-against-the-wall type of kiss. "For that I'd say you owe me some breakfast" I said he chuckled.

"I'll get you lunch and dinner for that also" he said and pressed his nose against my neck breathing in my scent causing me to giggle.

* * *

**THEY FINALLY KISS!!!! DOESN'T THAT DESERVE A REVIEW?!?!?! LOL PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Oy Frickin' VEY

After stuffing myself with the most delicious breakfast ever, which Logan paid for of course, we decided it was time to go back to the institute. We pulled both cars into the garage I got out slowly Logan just got out casually. He didn't care who was mad at him, he did nothing wrong and he wasn't about to get persecuted for doing nothing.

"_Allyson, Dimitri's in the danger room. I think you should go talk to him" _

Xaviers voice didn't sound angry at all which was a major relief to me. "I've got to go talk to Dimitri, if you see Scott can you please just ignore him. I know he'll bug you" I said to Logan who made a strange noise.

"Why should I have to ignore him, I'm not the one that nearly killed John" Logan said, I smiled and walked over.

"Yes but you were going to, please, for me?" I asked. He kissed me not even thinking about who might see, or maybe just not caring.

"Fine" he said and nuzzled my neck making me giggle.

"Behave, I've got to go see Dimitri" I said and left. I headed for the danger room, when I got there he was running a simulation so I had to sit outside and wait for him to finish.

He walked out with Jubliee who looked exhausted about five minutes later. "Can't you guys just do it in your own rooms?" I asked. Dimitri glared at me and went into the boys locker room.

"Jeeze" I said standing, Jubilee hugged me.

"Everyone figured you'd never come back" Jubilee said.

"I guess I just blew his dream come true wide open" I said glaring at the door my brother entered.

"He thinks you're gonna get him and you thrown out even though the professor made it well known no one is going" Jubilee said to me.

"Hmmm. Let me talk to him" I said, she nodded and went into the girls changing room while I entered the boys.

"Okay its time we had a long penis (A/N she was gonna say talk)" I squeaked as I saw Scott fully naked exiting a shower stall behind Dimitri who was beating the crap out of a punching bag.

"Allyson" Scott yelled as I covered my eyes still in awe.

"What? Its not like you've got anything to worry about" I said. Which was very true, I was thinking about taking another look, or maybe even a grope but I figured Logan would kill him, then me.

"Okay, you can look now" Scott said, I opened my eyes and saw him in a pair of jeans.

"I'm so sorry, I mean the view was spectacular don't get me wrong" I said blushing. To my surprise his face turned a bright red.

"Its' okay, I better leave you two to talk" he said to Dimitri who punched the bag extra hard.

"What's really bothering you?" I asked Dimitri as soon as Scott left.

"For one, you're going to turn everyone here against us. Secondly, you're just like him" Dimitri said angrily punching the bag.

"Well, people don't know everything" I started.

"Oh yeah like you do" Dimitri spat cutting me off.

"Shut up, and who am I like?" I asked.

"Magneto, you've got the same temper. You can't be trusted, and also you like mutants more than humans" Dimitri said, which was partially true.

"I'm not the one beating the shit out of a punching bag for no reason. I can be trusted, and I'm not against all humans" I said.

"Oh yeah, why is it you never came with us when we got those kids?" Dimitri asked, he stopped hitting the bag and faced me.

"They needed someone to watch the school, what does that have to do with being untrustworthy? That just proves they trust me" I argued.

"Yeah, sure, like they would need anyone to watch over the school. Mutants and humans are at peace now, there's no danger of anything happening here. They just wanted you to feel like you were important. Face it, you're only hanging out with Magneto to get attention" Dimitri said.

"Is this what all this is about attention?" I asked him. It didn't make any sense, he always got more attention, and here he was more popular. "Oh my, I can't believe it. You think I'm going to ruin your popularity" I said.

"Its not fuckin popularity Allyson" he yelled.

"Well then what the fuck?" I screamed.

"We have another chance and now you're hanging out with a terrorist" he yelled getting closer to me.

"He's not a terrorist, you don't even know him" I yelled. Today was pretty awesome until I had to deal with my family. So typical.

"Allyson, Dimitri control yourselves" Storm said entering the room.

"She's the one that's hanging out with the terrorist. She's probably sleeping with his followers" Dimitri yelled.

"Stop Dimitri you don't know what you're talking about" I yelled pressing my face right against his.

"Allyson Dimitri enough" Xavier said appearing in the doorway followed by Scott and Kurt.

"She's the one that's getting in my face. Jesus Christ Allyson, Mom couldn't even stand you because she knew what you were gonna become" Dimitri said and pushed me into a locker.

"ENOUGH" I screamed, suddenly everyone and everything went flying back. I fell to the ground as pain burst through my head. Visions of when Dimitri and I were always fighting ran through my head. As the visions began to lose focus I got up and staggered out, just as Logan was running down the stairs.

"Whats wrong?" he asked grabbing my shoulders, he looked behind me and saw everyone trying to sit up in the hallway.

"I didn't mean to" I said crying, he let me go and went to help Storm who looked like she fractured her wrist. I began to run, Logan called me but I ignored him and continued running. I grabbed a normal bike from the garage and began to peddle away. I couldn't go to Magneto because I didn't want to get him involved. I could try going home, but that was too far away and I was too lazy. Not to mention my stepdad would most likely burn me to death.

I pedaled into the city feeling the burn in my calves. I made it deep into the city and stopped to get a few water bottles. After chugging three I kept going, I didn't know where I was off too but whatever happened back at the mansion wasn't safe, and I definitely wasn't going to be welcomed back. When I was in an abandoned run down town I sat and took a break, which made my legs hurt even worse.

"You know everyones worried about you" a voice said. I opened my eyes and saw Warren hovering above me, literally.

"Warren, did you see what happened to Storm? I freakin fractured her wrist" I said.

"Just a sprain" he said landing. "No one was injured badly, except Dimitri you did a good job on him" Warren said.

"What did I do to him?" I asked.

"Broken arm, and he left a huge dent in the concrete wall" Warren said sitting next to me.

"I can't go back there, I could have killed them" I said.

"But you didn't everyone's out looking for you, Logan even beat the crap out of Dimitri he was so pissed. I've never seen him like that" Warren said.

"Then you don't know him all that well" I muttered, he nodded.

"Come on, you need to come back with me, its getting dark" Warren said.

I yawned "I can't go back there, I nearly killed them. Besides, I don't even know what I did" I said.

"You used telekinesis"

"I don't have telekinesis"

"Apparently you do"

"Agreed" I said dully, "but I'm still not going back" I said.

"At least talk with the professor" Warren said pulling out his cell phone.

"Fine" I said, I sat while Warren got a hold of the professor.

"Here you go" Warren said, I started to panic, but I decided to just deal with it.

"Hello?"

"Allyson are you alright?" Xavier asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I answered.

"She's fine" he said to someone because I heard someone say thank God. "When are you coming back?" he asked me.

"I'm not" I said.

There was a brief pause before "what?! Allyson you need to come back"

"No I don't, I could have killed them. I'd be better off if I was away from people" I said trying to keep the sadness from my voice.

"Allyson, everyone's fine. Please come back, it wasn't your fault" Xavier said.

"Yeah it was; I could have killed Storm" I said.

"She's fine, she's more worried about you" Xavier said.

"I just couldn't bare to go near them after I nearly killed them" I said, Xavier sighed.

"Allyson, please come back, you'd have nowhere else to go" he said gently.

"She could stay with me" Magneto said in the back ground.

"Theres a few weeks of summer left, can't I just wander around by myself?" I asked.

"No way, it's way too dangerous out there for you to be alone with a new power" Xavier said.

"I'll be fine" I said.

"Why don't you have Logan go with you, he seems to like you" Xavier said.

I really wanted to say, what gave it away his tongue down my throat? But instead I just stuck with "I don't think so"

"Professor, my fathers holding a mutant type camp for teenagers to try to make mutants see he's not against them, maybe Ally could go there" Warren said loud enough for Xavier to hear him.

"Hmm, ask Warren if it's a testing site?" Xavier asked me.

"Is it a testing slash concentration camp?"

"No, I've been there, you'd only miss like the first month, theres two more spaces left last time I heard" Warren said, I repeated the information to Xavier who made a thinking noise, like a hmmm although it was like he was mumbling something.

"Would you please come back to the mansion so we can discuss this?" Xavier asked.

"I can't go back there, it just wouldn't feel right" I said I thought of Dimitri and how he just, freaked me out so badly I was afraid to go back.

"Why don't you have Warren fly you back to Magnetos apartment, and we'll talk there" Xavier said.

"But I don't want….ouch"

* * *

"Ow" I mumbled holding my head, I opened my eyes and saw Magneto, Xavier, Angel and Logan staring at me. "What happened?" I asked looking around, we were in Magnetos apartment.

"I hit you over the head with a brick" Angel said with a smile.

I smiled back, "so are you just trying to get me to smack you?"

"Feather boy would probably enjoy it" Logan grunted keeping his eyes focused on me.

"Allyson, we've discussed Warren's fathers camp, and we think it would be a good place for you to stay while we work with Dimitri" Xavier said.

"Sure, send me to a concentration camp for summer, what fun!" I exclaimed. Toad hopped inside the room and grinned.

"Look who decided to join the land of the living!" He exclaimed, in two seconds he jumped on me, kissed my cheek, went to jump away and Logan pounded him in the face when he got close enough.

"Don't put her in a coma you idiot" Logan snapped Xavier and I smirked while Magneto rolled his eyes and Warren just looked disgusted.

"Gah" Toad said from the floor with his arms and legs sticking straight up.

"Couldn't I just stay here?" I asked.

"You'd be alone" Magneto said sitting at the foot of the sofa, I felt my face contort to a state of confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"John, Toad, and I will be moving into the mansion" Magneto said.

"You already rented my room out?" I asked Xavier accusingly pretending to be offended. Everyone smirked except Toad who just chuckled, then groaned, than fell on his side.

"Rogue said she would go with you, Warrens father even agreed to giving her the cure again" Xavier said.

"If it's what she wants she should go for it" I said seeing how pissed Logan suddenly looked. He looked at me and we locked gazes for a few seconds. Apparently it was long enough for Xavier and Magneto to notice.

"We'll leave you for a minute" Xavier said, Magneto began to drag Toad out.

"But I wanna stay and watch" Angel said with a pout.

"Move it fly boy" I snapped, he grinned and left with the other three. Logan walked over and knelt down in front of me.

"What happened?" he asked me, his eyes were filled with worry but it was as if his face was trying to hide it.

"I'm not sure, I just lost it" I said being completely honest. I felt my heart begin to race, what did cause it?

Logan wrapped his arms around me and kissed me, I hugged him back and kissed him a bit deeper. Suddenly he shot up and got pinned to the ceiling.

"MAGNETO!!" we both yelled.

"You're the one with your tongue down her throat!" Magneto yelled and dropped Logan straight to the ground.

"Oh frickin VEY!" I yelled and hid under a blanket from the oncoming slaughter.

* * *

Please review


	10. Boom Boom and a Cajun Sex God

I stared at the island from the Blackbird, Magneto squeezed my hand, I turned and looked at him worried. He gave me a comforting smile and let me lean into his chest, Toad was jumping around the Blackbird making funny noises causing Rogue to snicker, and Logan to growl. Xavier and Storm were in the front of the jet controlling it.

"Are we there yet?" Toad asked for the seventh time jumping on the back of Logan's seat. Logan grabbed Toads throat, pinned him to the ground and took his claws out.

"We're here" Storm announced, Xavier cleared his throat looking at the two men in the isle. Toad wheezed and Logan shrugged. I smiled at Rogue who had agreed to come with me in exchange for the cure, she smiled back nervously. To say the least we were both nervous, we had packed just about all of our stuff not knowing what we'd need and what we wouldn't.

"Come on you two, you were so hyped up to get here" Magneto said giving me a smile. We stood and stretched, Logan was staring at me, I smiled hopefully and he just looked away.

"Come on, let's unload" the professor said. We unloaded all of our bags, meaning Magneto and Xavier talked with Angel's father while the three of us worked.

"Ally" Logan said when it was just the two of us in the jet. He looked nervous, and he was sweating.

"You okay?" I asked genuinely concerned.

"I just wanted to tell you, if you meet a boy here you like" he started. I heard a deep growl in his throat.

"It's okay, no one can beat you" I said.

"Damn straight, that's what I've been thinking all along" Logan said smiling cockily.

"Unless I meet some tall, blonde, not too muscled blue eyed boy" I said putting on a distant look he frowned at me. "Oh I'm sorry were you saying something?" I said pretending to be surprised.

He huffed and out an arm around me "come on, we're keeping everyone waiting" Logan said putting an arm around my shoulder and tugging me out. I laughed and shoved him back as we came closer to the door.

"You're it" I screamed and ran down to the adults and Rogue, I heard Logan following me. I hid behind Magneto as he approached. "Why aren't you slowing do-OH SHIT" I yelled dodging his hand. I ran over to Rogue we giggled as Logan glared at me.

"Ah you must be Allyson, I'm Warren Worthington. Call me Warren" a man said shaking my hand who, looked like an older Warren.

"Nice to meet you, this is Logan" I said, the two men looked at each other.

"We've met" Logan said shortly and to my surprise he folded his arms like a little girl. I must have snorted because Rogue snickered and elbowed me while Logan frowned at me.

"Come on, let's look around" Magneto said tugging on my arm. He and Rogue weren't getting along, but they weren't fighting which was good.

"Whats the deal between them?" I asked referring to Logan and Warren's father.

"After the battle, Warren brought his father to the mansion. Logan had a bit of a fall out with him as Ororo put it" Magneto explained sounding like he knew very little.

"What would that mean in a more detailed manner?" I asked Rogue.

"Logan punched him dead in the face when Warrens father mentioned how well the cure was working for me" Rogue said grinning a little bit.

"That's our furball" I said walking into the huge door. It became a huge hall filled with lockers and hooks with coats hanging on them.

"I'd better leave before anyone see's me" Magneto said looking around.

I turned and hugged him "be safe, and don't fight with anyone please" I said.

He scold me, "yes mommy dearest" he said, I punched him in the arm and we all chuckled.

"Don't worry I'll keep any eye on her" Rogue said to Magneto shaking his hand.

"Thank you my dear, and I'll be sure to keep that bag of fur and metal sticking around the mansion" Magneto said to us, we smiled.

"Mmm good luck with that bucket head" Logan said walking up to us.

"Looks like someone's got their boxers in a bunch" I said airily as he walked over to us.

In one swift motion he wrapped an arm around me and tilted me back "sorry babe, I'm not wearing any right now."

Magneto gave a gagging noise, Rogue and I laughed and Toad who was hopping behind Logan lost his footing and crashed into us. Logan was still choking Toad and I was still on the ground laughing when Xavier, Storm, and Warren approached.

"You'll have to forgive them, they're not exactly top notch mentally" Storm said teasing us.

"O.M.G look at this place" a voice said, we all looked at the end of the hall and saw Jubilee, and Kurt standing there with looks of awe on their faces.

"Jubilee, Kurt" Storm exclaimed as I stood grinning at my friends.

"Yes?" Kurt asked after teleporting behind Storm causing her to shriek and smack him on the arm.

"How did you two get here?" Xavier asked as Jubilee approached.

"We hid in the compartments in the back" Jubilee said hugging Rogue and I way to tight causing us to gasp for air.

"Why didn't you just ask to come with us?" Magneto asked.

"Because, if we had asked you would have said no" Kurt said.

"And If you had said no, we would have snuck on anyway which technically would have been worse because then we would be going against what you said" Jubilee explained.

"Good logic" Warrens' father said earning a big smile from Jubilee and a nod from Kurt who was distracted by his girlfriend who was whispering in his ear.

"Come on you guys, we better leave them alone so they can get settled" Xavier said referring to Rogue and I.

"You mean Kurt and Storm are gonna do it right here?" I asked pretending to be clueless.

Logan snorted, Warren's father chuckled with Xavier, Kurt, Rogue, and Storm blushed, Jubilee had no problem bursting out laughing.

After we had all said our goodbyes Warren's father took us to the girls common room, where he introduced us to the girls that were there. One named Tabitha promised to show us around, she had short blond hair and blue eyes.

"Come on girls I'll take you to the kitchen our chief here is the bomb!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, so what's your power?" I asked her as she led us around the huge buildings we passed a lot of kids who smiled to us and gave looks of distrust to Tabitha.

"Oh, I can do this" she said stopping, she held up her hand and closed it. She opened it and there was a tiny ball of what looked like fire, she threw it out one of the windows. Right before it hit the ground it exploded.

"Woah" Rogue and I said examining the area where the little bomb went off. (A/N look up Boom Boom on Wikipedia, she's one of the X-men)

"Yep, come on we better get to the kitchen fast" Tabitha said and broke out in a run.

"What for?" Rogue asked as we chased after her.

"Well, we can eat in the kitchen with the cook if we hurry" Tabitha said.

"So?" I asked thinking of all the nasty old ladies that were my school cooks. As we burst through the kitchen I realized why.

* * *

"Ah Tabitha, you brought friends" a sexy man said. *insert Cajun accent whenever he speaks* He had shoulder length brown hair and red eyes.

"Gambit, this is Rogue, and Allyson, they're new here" Tabitha said to him, I noticed Rogues jaw had dropped.

I cleared my throat and elbowed her "Nice to meet you, where are you from?" I asked trying to figure out his accent.

"Louisiana?" Rogue asked, I noticed how she had made her accent deeper.

"Very good Cherie, where is it you ladies are from?" he asked us.

"I was born in Vermont, but I lived in Ohio mostly" I said.

"Mississippi" Rogue answered smiling at him.

"So whats on the menu?" Tabitha asked looking in the huge pot of something.

"Beef stew, and cheese pizza, and salad for the vegetarians" Gambit said, I walked over and breathed in the soup.

"Mmm I haven't smelled anything this good since I was a little kid" I said remembering how my mom used to cook when we were with my real dad.

"Well, have Tabitha getcha some and dig in, I've got to go serve in the dining hall, but I will be back" he promised and left giving Rogue a wink who was blushing profoundly.

"See, this is why breakfast, lunch, and dinner are so important" Tabitha said to us grabbing a few bowls. Soon enough we were all scarfing down food happily talking.

"I think Hugh Jackman is way better, I mean James Marsden just hasn't ever show he can get as down and dirty as Hugh can" Tabitha said.

"Yeah but James Marsdens humor and sexiness also adds to him" Rogue said.

"I think both of them, naked, drunk, and in my room is really good" I said fantasizing of the two men.

"Agreed" Tabitha and Rogue said together we were still comparing guys when Gambit returned.

"Enjoying the food?" he asked seeing how much we had put away.

"Very much, where did you learn to cook?" I asked.

"Most of us learn how to cook in the south, hasn't Miss Rogue ever cooked for you before?" he asked.

"She's doesn't like to show off for some strange reason" I said.

"She'll probably show you something else if you ask real nice" Tabitha said smirking I snorted choking on my stew Rogue blushed and tried to kick Tabitha under the table but hit me.

"Ouch" I screeched.

"Haha" Tabitha said.

"Sorry" Rogue said giving me a sorry look.

"Is this how you ladies act at home? Your poor parents" Gambit said.

"We come from a boarding school" I said.

"But they'll miss us before the end of the week" Rogue said.

"Xaviers Institute for Gifted Youngsters?" Tabitha asked.

"Yeah, have you been there?" I asked.

"My mom enrolled me, I'm going there after the summer" she said.

"Oh no" Rogue groaned and grinned at us, Tabitha threw her napkin at her.

* * *

I sat in the lounge with Rogue, and Tabitha, we were all curled up in blankets with hot chocolate after a long day of swimming, and exploring.

"Oh man, tomorrow we should take the ferry and go on the main land for some serious shopping" Tabitha commented brushing her hair.

"What for?" Rogue asked.

"They've got all sorts of cool stuff out there" Tabitha said. "But we need one of the teachers around here to take us, theres no classes on weekends so it should be fine."

"Classes, isn't that what we came here to escape" I asked Rogue who nodded with a look of concern on her face.

"Isn't this place suppose to be fun?" Rogue asked.

"Well, its more like lessons, arts and crafts, drama, filming etcetera" Tabitha said.

"Jeez woman don't scare us like that" I said.

Tabitha stuck her tongue out at me "suckers" she said.

"I wonder how everyone at the mansion is" Rogue wondered aloud.

"They're probably thinking of us" I said Rogue smiled at the thought, Tabitha looked saddened. "When you come to the mansion you're gonna fit right in with us" I said.

"Yeah, this year's definitely gonna be interesting, we've got tons of new students and Ally's brothers having anger management issues" Rogue said.

"Oh great, he's probably cutest" Tabitha said.

"Totally not, and he's taken" I said thinking of how bad Jubilee would hurt Tabitha if she ever heard her hitting on Dimitri.

"Well, maybe tomorrow we can go to the mainland and shop some" Tabitha said standing and stretching.

"We're in an island off Scottland wont it be expensive" I asked her.

"Depends on what you buy" Tabitha said sounding very much like Jubilee wanting to go shopping with only some coins.

* * *

"Sorry Tabitha, I can't take you, I've got to make lunch and dinner" I heard Gambit talking with the wild blond sounding sorry as I walked towards the kitchen.

"Its okay, someone else could take us right?" Rogue asked as I entered the kitchen.

"Miss Frost is takin her group to the island, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you guys went with her" Gambit said, he smiled when he saw me. "Nice hair" he said as I sat next to Tabitha who's nose was wrinkled.

"She hates me" Tabitha said.

"Doesn't help that you tried to blow up her room" Gambit said handing me a plate with pancakes on it.

"I did not, and there was no proof that I blew her room up" Tabitha exclaimed taking a huge bite of pancakes.

"Your laughter hinted it for some reason" Gambit replied.

A tall blond woman in a white suit walked in with an empty plate in her hands. "Good morning Remy, Tabitha. Ah you two must be the new students" she said. "I'm Emma Frost" she said offering a hand to Rogues gloved one.

"I'm Rogue, and this is Allyson Xavier" she said, Emma looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Such as Charles Xavier, Xavier?" she asked looking me over.

"Yeah" I said and blushed as I felt a trail of maple syrup spill from my mouth. "Nice to meet you" she said.

"The same" she said and shook my hand as well, she handed Gambit her plate and sat on the counter.

"So, are you ladies interested in joining my group on a trip to the main land?" Emma asked.

"Actually I can't, I've got a meeting with Warren's father to discuss the cure" Rogue said mainly to me.

"I'll chetcha something pretty" I promised her with a smile noticing how bummed out she looked.

"Alright, we'll go with the snob squad" Tabitha said.

"Tabitha, its most of the students, you really must find a way to get along with them better" Emma said, Tabitha responded by glaring.

"What do you want to do with the cure?" Gambit asked Rogue changing the topic before a fight started, even though it would have been entertaining for sure.

"I can't touch people without it" she said sadly.

"Let me guess, some boy made the decision for you?" Gambit asked.

"No! I chose it because I want to be able to touch someone without killin' them" Rogue exclaimed angrily.

"Easy, just be sure it's what you want and not what someone else wants you to want" Gambit said.

"I'm gonna go get ready" Rogue said and left in a huff.

"Excuse me" I said and followed my friend leaving Tabitha with the two adults.

"Rogue" I yelled chasing her down the hallway.

"What if I am making the wrong decision?" she asked me confused.

"Well sweety, its up to you what you choose" I said, she sat down on one of the benches in the hallway.

"What if I'm makin the wrong choice, I had a weird dream last night, it was about all the people I could be helping with my powers" Rogue said, I sat next to her. "I don't even know if it's what I want anymore" Rogue sighed.

"Rogue I'm not gonna tug you in any direction. It's no one's choice but your own, and if it's what you want you need to go for it" I said hoping to inspire her or something.

"I know, go back to breakfast, I think I'm gonna go for a walk and try to calm down" Rogue said and left before I could object. I ate breakfast quickly and got ready with Tabitha. Soon we were on the ferry headed into main land.

* * *

I looked around the candle shop examining every last scent they had. I always loved candles for some reason, they were soothing and relaxing. I really liked the ones meant for magic, they might not work, but they mean something.

"So you're the new one?" a voice asked me, I turned and saw a boy standing behind me with dark hair and dark eyes. "I'm Morph, sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out" he said sounding apologetic.

"Its okay, yeah I'm Allyson nice to meet you" I said and shook his hand.

"Boom Boom sent me to find you" he said.

"Boom Boom?" I asked. I didn't remember anyone named Boom Boom.

"Tabitha, that's what her "superhero name" is" he said quoting superhero name with his fingers.

"Oh, okay, tell her I'll be there in a few minutes" I said, he nodded and transformed into me.

"As you wish" he said in my voice and walked away. It took me a full minute to pull my jaw up and stop watching him leave. I made my purchases and went to find Tabitha and Morph, who had beyond freaked me out.

"Allyson" a voice said, I looked in a jewelry shop and saw Tabitha waving towards me. I saw Morph, who had changed back to himself, was next to her, and Miss. Frost was standing behind them looking pissed.

"Hey" I said walking over.

"Hey, look I'm in trouble, can you help me out here? Miss. Frost thinks I caused the explosion in the food court vending machine" Tabitha said.

"Because you did" Miss. Frost said sternly.

"Did not, anyway, will you do some of my shopping for me?" she asked holding out a list, I examined it and nodded.

"No problem, how much more time do we have?" I asked Miss. Frost.

"As much time as you need" she said.

"Thank you, and I'll be taking your money" I said grabbing Tabithas money from her pocket.

"Hey, she's trying to rape me! Are you gonna do anything about this?" Tabitha said to Miss. Frost.

"What you two do in your free time is none of my business as you so often point out" Miss. Frost said causing Tabitha to huff and cross her arms.

"Don't worry, we only do each other" I said and kissed Tabitha on the cheek before leaving Tabitha who was scratching at her cheeks and screaming something about aids.

* * *

Please review.


	11. Reunited

Morph, Rogue, and I sat around a fire roasting marshmallows, and flinging them at each other. Morph kept changing to whatever we suggested, one minute he was Hugh Jackman, and the next he would be Ray Park. As much fun as I was having I wasn't feeling too great, it felt like my mind was somewhere else.

"You okay?" Rogue asked flicking some sand on my feet with her toes.

"Yeah, just thinking about home" I said.

"Someones homesick" Morph said.

"I don't think I'm homesick" I said, after all tomorrow morning I would be home. It would be ridiculous for me to start feeling homesick now, I mean I missed everyone, but I wasn't freaking out.

"Boom Boom said everyone was doing fine" Rogue said hugging me tightly.

"I know; it just feels like there's something wrong" I said.

* * *

I sighed as we waited for the blackbird. It was three hours later then when they were suppose to pick us up. Morph had gone home with his mom, Rogue had gone down to the kitchen to talk with Gambit. They were close to being a thing; his age, and her relationship with John stood in their way.

"Allyson?" Ms. Frost said sticking her head in the door. I looked up at her still in my own world. "Someone's here to collect you, they're waiting outside for you."

I collected Rogue and we said our goodbyes to Ms. Frost, who I still couldn't manage to call by her first name of Emma, Warren, and Gambit. When we walked outside we saw Toad, Pyro, and Logan waiting for us outside the BlackBird.

"GUYS!" I exclaimed and ran over, I hugged Toad who seemed immensely happy to see me. For some reason he smelled like soap, I kissed him on the cheek as he swirled me around.

"This place must not be co-ed" Toad said finally setting me down, I noticed there was a awkwardness between Rogue and Pyro.

"Oh shut up, you smell great whats been going on?" I asked.

"I got me a new lady friend" he said proudly.

"The professor had to help him overcome his fear of soap" a deep voice commented. I threw myself into Logans arms and squeezed him tight.

"I missed you! Everyone here was nice, no one was mean, sarcastic, evil, cruel" I started listing them off when Logan let out a growl.

"Then I guess we can leave you here."

"No thank you, speaking of. Why were you guys so late?"

"The professor was coming to pick you up, but he had to stop and pick up your" Toad was about to finish when Pyro kicked him in the shin.

"My what?" I asked smiling at Logan thinking they were going to throw Rogue, and I a welcome home party.

"You'll see when you get home" he said. Rogue and I glanced at each other and grinned as everyone boarded the plane.

As we landed Logan spoke to Rogue and I who were half asleep in the back. "Allyson, the professor is waiting for you upstairs in the common room. Rogue, I need to speak with you."

Rogue glanced at me worried but I smiled trying to reassure her, but I was worried too. I was getting an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach for some reason. I exited the jet and headed upstairs starting to feel excited. I hadn't seen Xavier, Magneto, Scott, Storm, Jubilee, anyone for that matter in so long. I rushed into the common room and froze. Xavier was sitting in the comfy chair, with Dimitri seated on the armrest. He had buffed up since I had last seen him, now he was huge, like Colossus. Magneto was leaning against the other doorframe leading into the room, he looked a bit older than the last time I had seen him.

None of that was what bothered me, it was the two figures I saw seated on the sofa. The blond hair looked perfect, almost as if they had stolen it from a God. The noses were perfectly placed on their unfairly beautiful faces. Xavier was the first to notice me, Magneto noticed and looked in my direction as well. Dimitri kept his face down as if he couldn't bear to look at me. My sister and my mother did though.

"Welcome home Allyson" Kim said with a coldness in her voice. I noticed they both tried to cover up bruises littered on their arms and faces with makeup, but it wasn't working very well.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Kim stood and began to walk to me speaking, but I wasn't listening. She still was taller than me, she still had a haughty attitude, and as far as I was concerned I wanted nothing to do with her.

"Well?" she asked standing in front of me with her arms open. I looked at her confused. "Don't you have a hug for you're sister? After all" she stopped _I'm one of you now._

"Get out of my head" I yelled pushing her away.

"Allyson!" my mother exclaimed, I noticed Magneto shifting to aim his body in our direction as if he wanted to walk over and smack Kim, or me.

"She was in my head" I exclaimed.

"She was just trying to show you what she could do" my mother said defending her.

"Fine she showed me, now she can leave!"

"Don't talk to me or your older sister like that!" my mother said sounding angrily.

"You threw me out, I think I have the right to do the same to you" I said.

"You wanted to leave."

"Do you think I wanted to leave by his command, where is your master anyway?" I asked with a sneer.

"Allyson don't go there" Xavier said.

"She has a right to know Charles" Magneto said.

"She's my daughter and as far as I'm concerned once you behave yourself you can find out" my mom said.

I noticed tears were running down my face, my teeth were grinding together, and my fists were clenched. I turn and ran upstairs ignoring Xavier and Magneto calling after me. I ran past Storm, Hank, and Kurt who all tried to stop me, but I kept running until I was in my room and on my bed sobbing in my pillows. Rogue was waiting for me; she locked the door and walked over to comfort me. Just as she was about to reach my bed I jumped up and ran into the bathroom. I broke the mirrors, the containers, the jars, the window, the spray cans. Then I focused all of my electricity and blew the fuses in the mansion. Then I sat down and cried, not even noticing the cuts on my hands.

* * *

"You should be ashamed of yourself" Magneto yelled walking into the kitchen where his daughter was indulging in a glass of champagne with Scott Summers.

"I'll leave you guys alone for a minute" Scott said leaving the kitchen.

"You have no idea how hard it's been since Marcus died" Julia said trying to defend herself.

"Save it. You knew we would have helped you, but you refused to let us in. Then you married that sumbag. He tried to kill you! He made you into a person Marcus would have crossed the street to avoid." Magneto hissed.

"I made a mistake" Julia said crossly. "At least I didn't try to take over the world."

"Apparently we all make mistakes, I've learned from mine. What did you learn from yours?" Magneto spewed at his daughter.

"I grew up a long time ago, you don't control me anymore."

"But you'll let a man who tried to kill you, and made you think your very own children, and their kin deserved to die."

"Enough both of you!" Xavier exclaimed walking in. Both adults silenced themselves but continued to glare at each other. "We cannot change Julia's decisions, and we cannot change the fact she loves someone we do not. But they're our grandchildren; I've been in their heads. Allyson and Dimitri will never fully trust anyone in their lives, they're not even sure if they can trust themselves. Kim will always run around trying to impress every man she sees, even if it means sleeping with them. If you do decide to leave, and take them with you, I will be checking in. If there's one sign of them becoming any worse I'm taking custody of them."

Julia nodded without looking up; she didn't even know if she wanted to be considered a mother anymore. She hadn't done a very good job since her husband died.

* * *

Chirp

Chirp

Chir-ZAP

"Fuckin' birds" I said yawning from my bed, Rogue shifted in her bed.

"Should I go tell everyone you left the bathroom yet?" Rogue asked still sounding half asleep.

"Nope, its none of their damn business" I said and buried myself further into my covers.

"I think you should come downstairs with me and get something to eat" Rogue said.

"Nope, I just don't want to deal with them" I said.

"What if I start swearing at them if they start anything?"

"You hate swearing."

"That will make it all the more worth watching."

"Fine give me ten minutes" I said and headed into the bathroom. While I showered and changed I noticed my hands were all swollen from the cuts I had gotten smashing things. When I was done I went into my bedroom and found Magneto seated on my bed staring at his hands.

"Hey" I said gently, he looked up and smiled.

"Welcome home" he said, he stood up I walked over and hugged him. I missed him so much, I missed him more than everyone. Except maybe Logan, but family was more to me than hormones.

"I missed you" I said holding back tears. "What are they doing here?"

Magneto pulled away from me and sat me down on my bed. "Your stepfather tried to kill them. Charles was headed to get you, when he heard Kim trying to call someone mentally. He took them here, and he agreed to let them stay until they wanted to leave." Magneto spoke calmly as if I was about to snap.

"Great they'll be here forever" I muttered.

"Don't worry, I don't like them very much either" he said.

"My moms your daughter, and Kim is your grand daughter" I pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I have to like them" he said pointedly, I smiled.

"So what's been going on with Dimitri?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"He's been taking anger management, he was doing much better, than when your mother and sister showed up he started acting very quiet. Xavier says both of you have changed since your mother arrived." Magneto stood up and started to fiddle with a bunch of pictures I had on my dresser.

"He hadn't even seen me before I saw them, how does he know it wasn't from when I was away?" I asked.

"He said when you walked into the room your aura changed from being very light and open to dark and closed" Magneto said leaning against my dresser.

"I don't want to talk about it right now" I said wanting to close up at that moment.

"You better go past Logans room when you head for breakfast, he wanted to talk to you" Magneto said, I smiled at him and left not really sure what to say. I slowly took the long way to breakfast, which was the fastest way to Logan's room. I hadn't really had any time with him since I had gotten back. We talked on the plane, but we only talked. Just talking, talking is nice. But when you haven't seen each other in half a summer its kinda dull.

I squeaked as I was yanked into a room by my arm. In two seconds Logan had me pressed against the computer room wall, behind the door. I smiled, talking. Talking was now good.

"I missed you" he breathed his face hovering inches from mine.

"Well, I missed you too but I wasn't going to admit it" I said trying not to laugh, he was making me giggley.

WHOMP

Suddenly the door flung open hitting Logan in the back of the skull making a loud KLANG noise.

"Where are they?" Toad asked hopping in followed by my laughing sister. Logan looked at Toad who had turned around.

"Hey we were looking for you" he said with a smile.

"Toad!" I exclaimed as Logan jumped at him with his claws coming out at an impressive speed.

"ACK" I sighed as the two "men" left the room and my sister continued to smile evilly.

"You knew he was behind the door" I accused her.

"Yep, and you would have done the same thing if you knew I was behind that door with someone" Kim said, I rolled my eyes and left. I heard her mutter something about me being a psychopath but I ignored her. I stomped outside and sat on the porch step, I watched as Toad ran screaming from a very angry Wolverine.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were avoiding seeing me" a familiar voice said, I jumped up and hugged Storm. "Hey hun, oh I missed you so much.

"I missed you too, I thought of you almost every single day" I said squeezing her. "How have you been?" I asked pulling away and looking at her. She looked tired, almost as if she hadn't slept at all in the past few nights.

"Oh man, busy. The new mutants are still getting adjusted; a lot are still having nightmares. As helpful as all the men are around here, they just need a mother figure every once in a while" Storm said.

"Yeah, has my mom been helping any?" I asked curious. I couldn't really see her helping other people, but I was hoping maybe she had changed.

"No, every five seconds she's crying. Maybe she just needs one of her kids around her more" Storm said. The tone of her voice told me she didn't like my mother that much.

"I'll let Kim know, so how's Kurt?" I asked wanting to change the subject. A huge smile spread on Storms face. "Can we keep this PG-13?"

Storm pinched my arm "smartass. Kurt is a perfect gentleman; every time he makes me angry he apologizes and hugs me. He's just so sweet, I think he's just as sweet as your father was if not even more" Storm said smiling with a distant look on her face.

"You knew my father?" I asked curiously. I assumed everyone here knew him, but she called him sweet.

"Yes, your father and I were a couple for a while, but he was looking for an older person that he could share things with" Storm said sounding a bit saddened.

"Well, he went far above and beyond older into ancient" I said Storm smiled and continued to tell me how wonderful Kurt was while we watched Logan hurt Toad.

"Do they always do this?" I asked after a few minutes of watching the two fight in silence.

"Yep, now Toad will run up and hid inside your room" Storm said as Toad wriggled free of Logan and ran in the house. Logan walked up to the porch breathing through his teeth.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked Storm.

"Of course, whats wrong?" Storm asked sounding concerned. Logan turned and kissed me briefly, it was a very, very, very, intense brief kiss though. I loved every second of it.

"Nothing now" Logan said with a grin, he left for inside the house. Storm had a grin plastered on her face.

"Not one word Cheeky" I said trying not to blush.

"I didn't say anything" she said trying to stop smiling.

* * *

Panic coursed through me, Rogue was no where to be found. The X-men were out fighting crime somewhere, leaving me with my siblings, mother and her father. Not to mention the tons of kids that were still having a hard time adjusting to their powers.

"Where's Rogue?" I demanded walking into Magneto's room. He looked up from the book he was reading and crooked an eyebrow. "Can you please tell me where Rogue is?" I asked knowing he wouldn't budge unless I said something more polite.

"Well, I'm not a telepath but I believe she's gone away in the truck you're so fond of. I would have followed her but I'm grounded" he said turning down the CD player that was softly playing Mozart.

"How can you be grounded, you're an adult? And why did Rogue leave?" I asked.

"Your grandfather told me to stay inside just incase anyone happened to be driving by and see me, and Rogue left because Pyro and Tabitha were play doctor dreamy and nurse naughty" Magneto said, I felt my jaw drop.

"I CAN'T HAVE ONE FREAKIN DAY OFF" I screamed clenching all my muscles and grinding my teeth. When I opened my eyes Magneto looked scared to death.

"Oh at least I didn't try to take over the world. I've got to go look for Rogue, make sure Kitty's okay and that she doesn't need anything. Just check on her every fifteen minutes or so, oh and the kids all need to be fed" I said turning and walking down the hall. "And if Kitty barfs you need to clean it up, she can't!"

"No way the midgets can do it" Magneto protested walking into the hall.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME BACK THERE AND SMACK YOU" I yelled going down the stairs.

* * *

Its been a long time, please review if it was choppy I'm sorry.


	12. SMACK

First of all I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, I haven't replied or updated because my mom just went through divorce, we had to move, and I had to switch schools last quarter of the eighth grade year, so I'm sorry but here we go.

* * *

Yeah I was worried about my friends so I went to go check on them. They aren't even freakin fighting they're sitting around watching a movie while I have to watch the mansion and the pregnant hormonal teen. Lovely, I glared at Pyro, Rogue, Tabitha, and the mystery man that separated Rogue from the rest of the group. I turned and stomped out only to crash into someone in the lobby of the movie theater.

"Sorry" I said not even looking up.

"Allyson?" a familiar voice asked, I looked up and saw Emma Frost staring at me shocked.

"Emma no offence but what are you doing here?" I asked she chuckled and moved her hair behind her ear.

"Remy and I are here on business, we saw Rogue, Pyro, and Tabitha headed into the theater and we thought we'd join them. Why don't you stay for the rest of the film?" she asked sounding sincere.

I chuckled "love to but can't, I've got a few things I need to do" I said and began to walk away.

"Are you sure?" she asked, as I walked away.

"Oh yeah, I'll just take a rain check" I called over my shoulder. I exited the theater and got into Logan's new big jeep I "borrowed" from the garage. As I sped down the road I began to think. They deserve a break too, but why didn't they ask me to join? Do they not like me anymore? Why the hell not? Was it because I was hanging around to much? Forget it, it wasn't like it was the end of the world, maybe they just wanted alone time for couples only. I grinned as I began to think of where Logan would want to go for alone time. As I pulled into the garage my mother walked out with a look that meant business.

"Fuckin' Christ" I muttered and shut off the engine, as I climbed out she walked over.

"Where were you? I was worried" she said.

"I had to run an errand" I said, which was true.

"Like what?" she asked as I began to walk away she grabbed my arm. "Don't you walk away from me" she said.

"Why do you even care where I was or what I was doing? You didn't seem to care much before" I said.

"Don't you take that tone with me, I'm your mother" she said, I whirled around to face her.

"Oh yeah, when were you there for me? Or for Dimitri? The only one you care about is yourself and Kim. Where is the little princess, is she out whoring around again?"

SMACK!

I held my cheek, and felt the skin warm up.

"I'm sorry but don't you speak about me or your sister like that ever again" she said shakily. I grinned and began to laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked sounding frightened.

"You are such a great mother, I mean what a role model. What if I started acting like you or Kim? Why would that bother you?" I asked she remained silent. "Could it be because I'm the only tie you have left to dad?"

SMACK

"Be quiet" she demanded shakily as I continued to laugh.

"Allyson, Julia" a voice said, I knew it was the professor.

"No, nope hold on just one second, I'm right aren't I? You think that I'm the only thing holding you back, or are you trying to hold onto me?" As my mother reached up to smack me again I grabbed her arm. "Just think, Dimitri and I might look the most like him, but don't think for a second I have as much control as he did" I felt the electricity move through my body and I knew right about now I could fry her. I released her and spun around walking out past Logan, Xavier, Magneto. I went into one of the guest rooms and laid down. After ten minutes I felt the bed squish down and I felt someone rubbing my back.

"I swear to God whoever this is better move their hand or I'll send enough volts up it to light up Vegas" I said.

"Easy kid"

"Logan!" I exclaimed and rolled over.

"Hey kid, how's your face?" he asked touching my cheek gently.

"Well, its been slapped around, its swollen and bruised, but it looks the same surprisingly" I said, he grinned and leaned down, he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Do you want to go somewhere, a movie or something, I wouldn't want to hang around here if I were you" he said.

"Can we do something tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Can you stay here until I fall asleep"

"Of course, now scoot over" he said. In a few seconds I was asleep, in the arms of Logan. A part of me knew this could only lead to something bad later on, but that was later on anyway.

* * *

When I woke up Logan was still asleep next to me with his arms wrapped securely around my waist. I smiled and watched him breath in and out slowly, I pressed my face in his chest. I laid there for an hour before he woke up.

"Shit what time is it?" he asked groggily.

"Five thirty, plenty of time to just hang out" like I offered, we just hung out talking and laughing.

"So your grandfathers got pretty mad at your mom, but they think you should talk to her" Logan said.

"They can keep thinking all they want"

"That's what I thought you'd say" he said and smiled at me, I kissed him gently and he kissed back pulling me closer.

* * *

Sorry it's so short but it's better than nothing. Right? Review please!


	13. Daddy Dearest

I woke up cold and alone in the guest bed, it had been a week since the big fight. Emma and Remy had been offered jobs at the mansion, but Emma and Logan were on some wild goose chase for Emma's sister's dead body. So Remy was working at the school as a cook and substitute danger room teacher. I looked at the clock, just about an hour until breakfast, I decided to go for a walk. I crept down the hallways suddenly a huge figure was before me when I rounded the corner.

"Where are you going?" Dimitri asked, I walked past him ignoring his question. He followed me outside. "What exactly are we doing?"

"I'm taking a walk, your turning and leaving" I said.

"Yeah right, knowing you you'll get lost" he said and followed me past the gates.

"I'll be fine" I said trying to get him to leave me alone, I was in a fowl enough mood.

"Yeah right, if someone tries to grab you, you can make their hair stand on end, I could turn them into baked chicken" he said and grabbed me throwing me over his shoulder. I started to laugh so hard I almost barfed.

"Put me down you oaf!" I demanded as we kept walking. He set me down gently, and we continued to walk in silence for about ten minutes.

"So, you still mad at Rogue and everybody for not taking you with them?" Dimitri asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just wondering why I didn't go. Like did they not want me to be a third wheel or something? But then again Rogue didn't have a date until Remy and Emma showed up. So did they just not want to have to many people, or did they just not want me around? What do you think?" I waited for a sarcastic reply but all I got was silence.

"Dimitri?" I asked, I looked around and didn't see him, the thick fog wasn't helping either. "Come on this isn't funny Dimitri" I yelled looking around I went to step forward, and I landed on my face. I screamed my legs weren't working, and I could feel numbness moving up through my body slowly. Blood dripped from my head, and my nose because of the impact.

"BEAST!" I screamed as the medicine moved over my chest, I turned and now there were four darts stuck in my legs. That was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

* * *

Beast woke to someone yelling his name, he looked at his alarm clock five minutes before wake up time. Beast shut off his alarm clock and walked upstairs to see who was calling for him. He wound up at the front door where the professor, Scott, and Storm were standing around the security system talking.

"Did anyone else hear a scream?" Beast asked.

"I thought I heard someone scream your name" Storm said.

"The security system is still working" the professor said.

"Smells like two students went out for a walk" Beast said sniffing. He opened a door, a breeze went through, Beast sniffed and paused. "Something's wrong" he said.

* * *

"Owww" I said holding my head, I felt a bandage and something else. I felt fuzzy, I rubbed my head and realized I had a buzz cut. I opened my eyes, I was laying on a bed, I sat up and looked around. The room I was in had three white walls and one wall where there was a transparent glow, like a force field. I looked in the mirror and saw my hair and been chopped off poorly. I was wearing a white tank top, a white sports bra, white pants, and presumably white underwear. I began to whimper, and cry. I held my hand out and waited for electricity to hit the force field. Nothing happened, I noticed a metal shackle around my ankle, I tried to take it off but it wouldn't unclip.

"Are you finding your room comfortable?" a familiar voice asked. I looked around and saw a speaker painted white hidden in the upper corner by the force field.

"Who is this? Where's my brother?" I asked.

"Easy you have my word everything will be fine" the voice said.

"Oh you abduct me and then give me your word everything will be fine I'M SO REASSURED!" I screamed standing up. The force field shut off.

"Everyone is now free to go to the lounge force fields turn on in ten seconds" a female voice said on the speakers, I walked out to be trampled by a huge herd of people, I was pretty much forced to trample with them. Soon I found myself outside hanging out by the door. As more people filed out the more scared I got, some looked sad, angry, pissed, scared, and just confused. Sadly none of them looked like my brother; I folded my arms across my chest and gasped. I looked at the inside of my right arm, right below my wrist was a number tattooed. I fell to the ground and began to hyperventilate. No one noticed, or no one cared.

"Allyson" a voice said, I looked to the man standing next to me. He held out his hand, I took it and stood up slowly still hyperventilating. "You need to breathe slowly" he said, I looked in his eyes and nodded. There was something familiar about him. I shut my eyes and tried to breath, I felt tears run down my face, what was happening? I realized in this situation I was powerless.

"Hey" a familiar voice said I looked up and smiled at my brother.

"Hi" I replied, I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed in his shoulder.

* * *

DIMITRI

She had taken the news better than expected, for a while she just hugged him and cried. Then she wore herself out and had to sit down. We sat with her until it was time to be fed, and then we all went inside. Our most usual meals were soup and bread, even though I had never been good at history I though of Hitler's reign over Europe. We had numbers tattooed on us and we were forced to eat lousy meals. The only thing that was different was that we had to endure tests of our powers, they had testing arena's were we would use our powers, usually on each other. Allyson had been sleeping for about a day, when she woke up she was awake for the afternoon recreation. I knew eventually we'd be pitted against each other in the arena, but then again everyone would eventually be against the ones the guards saw closest together. Halfway through dinner Allyson had some sort of epiphany, but she wouldn't tell us what she realized. After dinner we had to go straight to bed, there are T.V.'s built into our walls, the walls separate and they pop out, we can watch a few things, nothing of interest though. I knew somewhere Allyson was having the same problem I was. I also knew my father would now be watching over us every possible second.

* * *

ROGUE

Things have been bad around the school. The Professor has been on Cerebro every spare second it had already been a full month since Dimitri and Allyson disappeared. Emma Frost and Logan were bonding nicely, nothing sexual though. Logan seemed almost sad since Allyson was gone. Kitty lost her baby; it was a defect in the fetus. Jubilee found a ring in Dimitri's room, she wears it around a chain on her neck. Kurt and Storm seem distant from everyone else, like they wont leave each others sites. Everyone has suffered loss. I just wish Allyson and I hadn't been fighting when she disappeared.

* * *

Days moved onto weeks, weeks turned into a month, soon enough we were part way through another month. I missed everyone at the mansion, Logan and Xavier especially. I frowned and looked into my porridge trying not to cry. My father sat next to me with his food.

"Morning sweety" he said, I nodded and he saw how flushed I was. My father wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. "It's okay…. Jesus Christ" he said.

"Aw as powerful as I am that's not the right name" I said, I looked up at him, he wasn't paying attention to me, I looked in the direction his gaze was. There was a man a few years older than me, he had scars all over his face, as he got closer I realized they weren't scars.

"Why don't you sit your ass down and say hello" I said, the man looked at me shocked his jaw dropped.

"Allyson?" he asked, shock was in his German accent.

"Hey Kurt" I said and hugged him. I realized it might be a problem for Kurt to be there, seeing as how my father was Storms first crush and date.

* * *

I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, this has been a really hard time and your reviews let me know you do want more so here we go. THANK YOU TO…..

SPNAngel16

And Tyrin

HOPE YOU ENJOYED


End file.
